La Luna Azul
by Hunniebee23
Summary: its been 100 years since its been around and now its back with a bigger wolfpack to deal with more imprints and a war with red eyed vamps. join me in discovering how i embark in a prohercy and my birth right.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey everyone i know its been like forever since i have updated but RL got in the way and i have fianlly be able to sit down edit the chapters i already uploaded and write a new one, all since saturday i wanna say thank you for being patient with me. if you have read this before please read it rom the beginning as things have be taken out and some things added, i hope it will make more sense now and will read better, if your new to my story please enjoy reading and leave a review.

**disclaimer or whole story as i hate putting on every chapter **

**all recongisable characters belong to stephenie meyers, i like putting my own twist all other characters are my own!**

* * *

><p>I can't wait to get home! I've missed my dad so much; I've also missed my best friend and Cousin Jacob as well as all my friends in La Push. I bet you are wondering why I've missed them so much aren't you? Well let me tell you about myself.<p>

I am Isabella Marie Swan I'm 17. I'm the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. I have been living in Phoenix Arizona with my mother since I was 2. This is because my mother didn't like the small town life. I visit my dad every summer and see him over Christmas or Thanks Giving. My mother just remarried to a man named Phil. Phil is a really great man but he travels a lot with work and my mother misses him when his away as she has to stay with me. So I am moving back home to a small town called Forks in Washington to go and live with my daddy and to finish up my last 2 years of school.

This all leads me to where I am now standing in the pouring rain waiting for a taxi outside of Port Angeles airport. I'm waiting instead of getting dad to pick me up because I wanted to come early to surprise him. I'm not meant to be here until Friday and it's only Wednesday **'TAXI' **I shouted just before it could go by, the driver gets out helps put my bags in the trunk "where to miss?" 'Forks please' I reply and settle in to the seat. I put my IPod on about an hour or so in to the trip the driver starts to talk to me "miss if you don't mind me asking why are you heading to forks?" "I'm going home" "did you go on holiday" I had to laugh at the man 'no I'm moving in with my dad and I have come a couple of days early to surprise him so I couldn't exactly call him now could I' I chuckled with him " no that wouldn't be much of a surprise miss, who is you dad?" 'Oh the chief of police' the man sat there with his mouth gaping. I didn't know what to do so I cleared my throat and looked out the window at the passing trees.

I must have been too caught up in my own thoughts that the driver had to shout at me from his seat "MISS!" ' yeah sorry' " we are here" when I looked out the window we were in fact outside the two story white house that I love so much, I turned to the driver ' thank you so much' after I paid, the man got my bags out turn the car around and drove away. I stood there just looking at the house I didn't know if this is going to work out as planned. I took 2 deep breathes picked up my bags and made my way to the porch, when I got there I put me bags down I didn't know if I should just walk in or knock. I decided that knocking would be better (don't wanna give the old man a heart attack) I knocked 3 times I could hear daddy moving around and making his way over to the door.

When he opened I just launched myself at him shouting 'DADDY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!' he wrapped his arms around my small frame and squeezed me tight "I've missed you to baby girl, I missed you to." After we were done hugging, dad helped me bring my bags to my room. My room hasn't changed much only the bed as I was growing up I think it is about time we redo the room 'Hey dad is it alright if we redo my room?'

"Sure Bells, we will go out this Friday to Port Angeles and have a look round"

'Thanks dad' after that was said dad went to finish watching the game. I didn't unpack my things as we will be going out this week for new things for my room so I went down stairs to see what I could make for dinner. 'Dad you hungry? I'm going to do dinner'

"Sure am Bells but we can order pizza, you don't have to cook you just got here plus there is nothing in the kitchen"

'Oh' was my smart reply, so I went into the living room to curl up on the sofa with daddy as he orders the pizza. Just as the games ends the doorbell goes 'don't worry I'll get it as you set the able" I got up paid for the pizza walked in to the kitchen just as dad was putting the plates on the table. I place the box on the side of the table and walk over to the fridge 'would you like something to drink?' "That would be great" I got the juice went to the cupboard and got 2 glasses out filled them put dads in front of him and took my seat we didn't really talk during dinner dad asked about mum. I gave him the basic because that is all he really needs and wants to know. Other than that it was silent "I'll do the dishes there is something I want to give you" I looked up he seemed kinda nervous 'okay dad I'll help' so I put the left over pizza in the fridge while he started on the washing up and I dried them. When we were done, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out side and around to the side I couldn't help but laugh at his child like behaviour ' Dad where are you taking me, it's freezing out here' " oh Bells it won't be for long now close your eyes" I did as he asked and closed my eyes he let go of my hand and stood behind me so that he could cover my eyes. I couldn't stop the giggle that slipped past my lips, I was getting excited "just walk forward" I was going to say about tripping when I heard him chuckle "don't worry Bells I won't let you fall on your face trust me" I had to laugh with him he knows me to well. We walked about 10 paces then we stopped 'daddy?' he didn't answer then all of a sudden he is shouting in my ear "SURPRISE!" 'AHHHHHHH'.

I jumped about 5ft in the air when I was able to get my breathing under control I turn to look at him and he is clutching his sides laughing 'DAD that was so not funny, I could have had a heart attack and I'm too young and pretty to die' I had to laugh with him in the end it was good to see him look so happy. I slapped his arm playfully ' come on you' he stops laughing and we made our way to the truck that was sitting there "do you like it baby girl" ' I love it, thank you daddy' I give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. When I pull away I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks 'is that a blush I see?' I giggled when it darkens "oh stop it come on you lets go back inside its getting cold out here" I sling my arm around his waist and he throws his arm over my shoulders and we make our was back inside.

When I woke this morning I looked at my clock it was 8:30 I got up, jumped in to the shower after I went into my room and got ready for the day. I put on my black boyfriend jeans, a plain white stretch cotton tee, I straightened my hair grabbed my hoodie on my way out of my room. When I got down stairs I put me hoodie on the back of my chair and got a cup of tea, I found a note from daddy on the fridge.

_Baby Girl,_

_I need to go to work as I didn't know you was coming yesterday, I have left you some money to go food shopping and your keys_

_Love dad xx_

I finished my cup of tea, grabbed the money, keys and me hoodie. I went to the door and put my boots on and headed out. I got into my truck drove the 15 minutes to the grocery store. As I got out of the truck it started to rain ' just great' I said to me self. I put my hoodie on jogged into the store; once I had everything I needed checked out and headed home. Once I had everything put away the clock on the wall told me it was only 12.30 'what to do, what to do' ha ha ha look talking to me self again, oh I know I'll go see Uncle Billy. I got in my truck again and headed to La Push I spotted Sue's diner and my belly grumbled so I pulled in and jumped out my truck when I got through the door I spotted Uncle Billy sitting with Uncle Harry and Old Quil eating lunch. They didn't see me so I snuck up behind Uncle Billy 'William Black That Is Not Good for Your Health' as I shouted this I watched as he dropped the chip he had half way to his mouth and gulped. I fell to the floor I was laughing so hard. Once I calmed myself down sue helped me back to my feet. When I looked back at Uncle Billy he looked like a deer caught in headlights and that set me off again when Uncle Harry and old Quil noticed it was me they started roaring with laughter.

"Isabella, don't do that again are you trying to give an old man a heart attack."

'you' laugh 'should of' laugh 'seen' laugh 'your face' After I calmed myself down again I was pulled in to the warm embrace that could only come from my uncle "It's great to see you Isabella" I don't like my name but I let the tribal elders call me it I know they do it out of respect. I squished Uncle Billy tighter 'It's great to be back, I've missed all of you so much' when I let go of Billy I went round giving them all a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I sat down after I got something to eat when I finished "Oh before I forget you can't tell anyone that I'm back the only one that knew I was coming home was dad, so please don't tell them.' sue gave me a quick hug "your secret is safe with us Isabella, isn't that right?" she turned to the men watching us as they mumbled "yes".

'okay I got to go now I'll see you all Friday for lunch with dad" I left when I got home it was 2.30 I went and got my worn-out Romeo Juliet book and went to my little clearing. It is one that daddy took me to when I was little it's about 2 miles east into the woods from the house, the clearing wasn't much when dad showed it to me. The river runs through the middle there is a cluster of rock to one side that you can sit on. There is also a lot of flowers that are here, I went to the rocks and sat down and listened to the birds singing and the water rushing over the rocks in the river, I started relax pulled my knees to my chest resting my arms and head upon them and took a deep breathe in. I could smell the flowers, grass the trees and the rain from earlier. It all smelt like home, I love the smell of the woods after rain falls. I don't know how long I sat there for but when I looked up at the sky it was twilight, I got up and started for home when I got to the house the sun had fully set. I went in to the kitchen and started dinner for me and dad I was making herb crusted salmon with minted new potatoes and roasted veg. as I was setting the table Dad walks through the front door. "Bells"

'I'm in the kitchen, you're just in time I have just finished dinner'

"It looks and smells great" he said as he sits down 'How was work today?'

"It was good; we didn't have much to do today"

'That's good'

"How was your day?" I look up at him and smiled 'It was great, I went shopping for the house then went to La Push and gave Uncle Billy a heart attack' I start to laugh as I remember the look on his face. "What do you mean you gave him a heart attack?"

'I caught him eating fries and shouted at him saying it wasn't good for him health and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights' I giggle as dad chuckles at me "I would of loved to see the look on that old man's face" we laughed for a few minutes about it then carried on eating when we were done I sent him to the living room with a beer to watch the game so I could clean and load the dish washer 'Goodnight daddy, oh I told them that we will go and see them for lunch tomorrow' I kissed him on the cheek and headed up to bed.

My alarm woke me I got up stretched went and had my shower I let my hair air dry in its natural waves. Went to my room put on some dark denim boyfriend jeans and my red long sleeved tee and red chucks grabbed my No Fear hoodie went down to cook me and the old man a big breakfast. I got everything out to make my buttermilk pancakes with turkey bacon eggs and a fruit salad, I put the turkey on the grill pan while I made the pancake batter I put some mango and orange in the juicer to go with breakfast and cut up the fruit flipped the bacon over as I heard dad go into the bath room so I knew I had about 5 minutes to be done I put everything so far on the table and went and cooked the pancakes and eggs just as I was setting them on the table he came in. "Hey Bells smells good in here"

'Thanks dad why don't you sit down I'm almost done'

"This all looks good Bells"

'Thanks dad here is your coffee and juice is on the table'

"Thanks Bella" After I handed him his coffee we were silent after a few minutes I looked up, 'so I was thinking that seeing as we are keeping me a surprise from everyone apart from the oldies you will still have to do the normal by going fishing with uncle Billy and Harry'

"Okay Bells are you sure I'm happy to spend time with you"

'Don't be silly dad of course I wouldn't have it any other way. I was thinking that today before we go and meet the other oldies for lunch we could go to Port Angeles to get the paint and stuff for my room and then while you are fishing over the weekend I can do it what do you think?'

"That sound good with me Bells so what are we getting today?"

'Let me do these dishes and get my list why don't you get your boots on and I'll be done in no time' I got the dishes rinsed and in the dish washer with the pans and started it, grabbed my list off the side and my hoodie, phone and keys. Dad was ready waiting at the door he grabbed the truck keys and we were off. Just as we turned on to the highway he asked what we were getting and where to go. 'well I'm guessing the hardware store for paint and curtain pole, other than that I need to get bedding, curtains, new clothes, bed, vanity some new draws a desk, so I'm guess for that the mall and second hand stores. "Well baby girl you don't have to worry about a vanity, draws, desk or bedside tables it was meant to be a surprise for you but since you left. Me, your Uncle Billy and Harry have been carving them for you. So when we go down today we can pick them up they got there last coat of varnish a few days ago and it needed to dry" I squealed like a little girl who just got everything she wanted for Christmas. 'Thank you thank you thank you daddy' I leant over and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed now I really know where I got that from. "Its okay baby girl it was our pleasure." with that we pulled into the parking lot at the hard ware store.

"Okay bells so what colours are we getting then what look are you going for?"

'Well the look I'm going for is a nature look, I want my room to look like the forest well more like my little clearing really so we need to get loads of different colours so what do you think?'

"I think it's a good idea Bells," We got as many colours as we could think of and two black curtain poles. We paid and left to go to the mall, as we were walking towards the bed store I sore some light dusky pink material that is just like that sky at twilight it was just perfect for a canopy for the bed I want to get, and I can even make some curtains.

'Dad we need to go in there I want to get that material for my room. What do you think of it?'

"it's pink bells I didn't think you liked pink?"

'I know its pink dad its twilight pink, you know when the sunsets its perfect for my room'

"Okay bells we will get it anything else you need from in here?"

'yeah I need a new sewing machine but I'll pay for that mum gave me a credit card with no limit I'm grateful that you bought my paint and that but I can get the rest it's not a problem.'

"Now bells I know that you want to get your own stuff I know how independent you are but I want to do this for you now smile say thank you daddy and get what you need."

So I did exactly what he wanted I smiled gave him a hug and said "thank you daddy," after that he gave me a little push so I went and got a brand new sewing machine and all kinds of material as well. We went and paid and put everything into the truck and went to get my bed which is a cherry wood four poster bed. We got that to be delivered tomorrow. Then we went and got some clothes for me which was mainly jeans, tees, jumpers and hoodies. We also got some sweats and vests I sent dad to get me some trainers and boots while I went into Victoria's secret to get some undies how embarrassing if he went in there with me. We arranged to meet at the food court so once I was done I went to meet up with him. I was walking past an antique store when I saw a picture frame with a black swan on it and one with a wolf which would be prefect for dad and Uncle Billy. I got them; I have the perfect photos to go in them. I ran to meet daddy as we had to get back for lunch with the other oldies. 'Dad we got to go Uncle Billy is probably waiting for us already'

"Okay bells we'll go did you get everything you needed?"

'yeah dad I did I think if not I'll come back over the weekend now come on we got to get going"

We put everything inside the truck so we had room in the back for the furniture. Then we were off got to Sue's diner about 45 minutes later walked in and found Uncle Billy, Harry old Quil and Willow sitting at a table and Sue was running around behind the counter before she took her lunch she came over to take our orders. 'Hello everyone how have you been'

"Hello Isabella it's so nice to see you again" said old Quil after I gave him a hug first as he was the one sitting on the outside. "Hello Isabella it's been a long time we are going to have to have a catch up some time you are looking beautiful as always."

'Thank you willow and yes we will if you're free on Sunday why don't you and sue come around for brunch?'

"That is very nice of you to offer Isabella what can I bring and what no hug for your Auntie anymore?" Sue said with a giggle. 'Sorry Auntie Sue and I'll let you decide what to bring with you' I said as I gave her a hug. 'What no love from my Uncles now and there's me thinking they love me' I said pulling the best puppy dog eyes I could and a trembling lip. I knew it would work as Uncle Billy pulled me on to his lap. "now come on Isabella you know how much we all love you now suck that bottom lip of yours in and give me some sugar" he said with a chuckle. I turned slightly and wrapped my arms around him 'of course I do Uncle Billy now gimmie some sugar' with that he kissed my cheek still chuckling. 'Now Uncle Harry you ganna let this old man out do you?'

"oh Isabella you know Harry cant out do me" he was chucking still and I couldn't help but join him at that the next thing I knew I have a set of arms around me spinning around chuckling being the only one of the oldies apart from my dad that would do that. 'Hey Uncle Harry I love you too but can you put me down now I'm starved'

"Sure hunnie"

"So what can I get for you all?" said sue 'now Auntie isn't this your lunch time or am I mistaken?'

"Yes dear it is why do you ask?"


	2. Chapter 2

'Well I suggest you get old Quil to shift over a little more so Willow can move up for you to sit down. Uncle Harry you sit next to dad I'll sit on the end next to Uncle Billy'

"It's okay dear I don't mind taking your orders" said auntie sue. So I walked over to the counter and asked the beautiful young lady there to come over in 5 minutes to take our orders, she said okay I went back to the table. 'I made the suggestion to be polite now can you all do as I asked old Quil you don't need half the bench to ya self now please can you shift over some so Sue can sit down. Now Harry sit next to dad please and can everyone tell me what you are thinking of getting so I can see if I have to change it.'

"okay thank you Isabella I will be ordering the chicken Caesar salad with lemonade and cherry pie for afters" said willow "I'll be having steak with all the trimmings coffee apple crumble with ice cream" said dad "two sauce lasagne with garlic bread ice tea and apple pie" said sue "I'll be having the same as your dad" said Harry and Billy I also didn't miss the look auntie sue gave Harry for that good thing I came when I did times for a changing

"I'm having roast chicken potatoes and veg with ice tea and apple pie" said old Quil 'Okay willow, sue and Quil you can keep yours now dad, Billy and Harry you can have your steak still instead of having fries you can have mashed potatoes and grilled veg then keep your drinks and afters agree?' "Yes Bells" and "yes Isabella" I got in return when the waitress came over I gave her our orders and mine I'll be having the same as Sue but with cherry pie.

"So Uncle Billy your good with your hands would you help me do something?"

"If I'm able to then of course I will what do ya need my help with?"

"well I want to make a bench and a chest to go at the bottom of my bed I want the chest to be big enough to put my meditation and art stuff in and I also want to do a box to put my materials in as well but that one can go under my bed what do you think?"

"I think I will be able to help you"

"Thank you uncle Billy, Sue would you please make me a cushioned seat for my bench when it is done and a blanket to go both on my bed and one for my bench?"

"Of course dear it will be my pleasure"

"Thank you" that is when lunch arrived we ate in silence it wasn't awkward it was nice. When the table was cleared daddy cleared his thought I turn to look at him. "Bells as you know that we have made you some furniture for your room and after we are done here we can go and get it I wanted to tell you in front of these other oldies that I am the happiest man at this table because you finally come home for good this time and we aren't letting you go again so welcome home baby girl"

"Thank you daddy it's good to be finally home I've missed everyone here and I fell like it was my time to come home now. With that we finished are meal paid and got ready to leave willow had to get back to work so did sue old Quil had to get going to do god knows what I said good bye to everyone that was off and waited for dad uncle Billy and Harry. While I waited I got a take away coffee and a cinnamon bun then went out and waited in the truck a few minutes later they all came out with their own coffee and little dounght bag got in the trucks and we all made our way to Uncle Billy's. I love uncle Billy's house it reminds me of the good times as a child and of my auntie Sarah we pulled up outside the little red house I jumped out of the truck and ran to the porch I remember sitting there every summer with Jake and the guys this little red house is just home to me.

"come on Bells everything is in the wood shed around the back" I got up and followed them around back when I got there daddy covered my eyes and walked me near "dad I know I'm not as clumsy as before but I'm still clumsy and you covering my eyes don't help at all" they all just chuckled at me "SURPRISE!" I swear I almost died from a heart attack what is it with these men and scaring me to death in the 36 hours that I've been here they've gotten me twice now I quickly got my breathy under control and opened my eyes what I saw in front of me was amazing

"Oh my thank you guys this is amazing I can't thank you enough"

"It's nothing really it was a joy to do now why don't you come a take a closer look" said uncle Billy. I walked to wear they were standing inside the shed "here is your desk Isabella" Harry side "it's amazing" it's a "L" shaped desk perfect for the corner of the room it has wolves and flowers over the legs it has flowers for the handles on the draws and cupboard. Then I saw the bedside tables with vines and flowers on the legs. The draws had 2 large draws 2 small draws with 4 legs it had vines and flowers on it as well perfect to put my TV and DVD player which reminds me I need to get a new one.

"Bella can you come over please" I walked over to uncle Billy where he was standing with a cover over something. "Okay Bella I wanted to give you this for your 18th birthday but seeing as you are redoing your room I wanted to give you this now" he pulled off the cover to revel auntie Sarah's vanity table and stool. I went over to it and sat on the stool and I was taken back

FLASHBACK

I was about 3 and a half I was staying with Uncle Billy and auntie Sarah. I just had my bath and got my jammies on. Auntie Sarah sat me on her stool and combed through my long wet hair singing a lullaby then she would cuddle me still singing until I fell asleep

END OF FLASHBACK

I also remember that after she died I always just sat there just remembering my times with her and it was a safe place for me to cry. Just like I am now uncle Billy came and sat next to me and pulled me on to his lap "it's okay Bella I know its fine we all miss her still that will never change I knew she wanted you to have this it was your favourite place to sit in the house and your favourite thing to do with her apart from cooking its from both me, Jake and your aunt the pattern I know you love you always have it's our tribal design I have put it on top of your bedside tables and desk we can also put it on anything else you want."

'Thank you Uncle Billy I love it and will cherish it with everything I have thank you again everyone I love it all'

"well Isabella you also have some lamps coming they aren't finished yet they need to be varnished then the lights put in and the electrics then they will be done so in about a week or so" uncle Harry told me. 'Thank you again guys it means a lot that you have done this for me' I helped daddy, Uncle Billy and Harry put everything in the truck and then we all went inside and sat at the kitchen table talked about everything and anything.

"Shit!" we all turned to look at Uncle Billy with a confused expression on our faces.

"What's wrong with you old man?" daddy asked while slapping Uncle Billy on the shoulder

"What's wrong? What's wrong is Jake and the gang are going to be home any minute now!" I didn't know what to do so I just sat there staring at him. "What's so wrong about that?" sometimes I swear my dad never thinks "BELLA" is all uncle Billy and Harry said, we all watched my dad looked confused 5 4 3 2 1 "OH SHIT" he shouted and jumped to his feet.

'What am I going to do I can't go out to the truck they are more than likely going to see me'

"Isabella go the girls room I will say that we are having dinner at mine and send them to there when they have gone you and your dad can leave" I looked at Harry for a few seconds just before I could answer him I heard them coming so I ran to the girls room and waited.

"Hey dad" I heard Jake shout then I listened until I knew it was safe "in the kitchen"

"Oh okay"

"Charlie what you doing here"

" I had the day off so I thought I would have lunch with these two oldies" I heard everyone laugh at that "Jake, Harry invited us all over for a cook out tonight so could you go to the store and get what we will need seeing you lot eat so much"

"Yh sure dad, see ya later and it was good to see you Uncle Charlie"

"Good to see ya to kiddo"

When I heard the door close I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. "Bells come on we got to go now" I heard dad call to me. I walked back into the house and gave Uncle Billy and Harry a hug a kiss on the check telling them that I will see them next weekend at the bonfire and went and got in to the truck. When dad got into the truck I waved bye and we were off home.

As we got out of the truck dad went to start to get things out. "Dad we can put the paint in the cupboard in the hallway, I'll take all my clothes to my room and then we can move the furniture to the shed out back. Then you have to get ready to go to the cook out over at Harry and Sue's"

"ok Bells let's get moving" Dad put the paint away as I took all of the clothing up stairs, once I had finished taking them up I helped dad take the rest of the stuff out back. I need to start making myself something to eat and dad needs to start getting ready.

"Dad go take a shower and get ready for the cook out"

"Bells I can stay home if you don't want to be here on your own, I really don't have to go you know"

"Daddy if you don't go what will Jacob and the rest of the gang think when you don't show up, seeing as you were there when Harry said about it and if I am correct he did say that everyone was invited did he not?"

"Ok" as he made his way up the stairs to go and have a shower and get ready I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. I decided on Spanish chicken with rice. I cut the peppers and the chicken after that I got a pan for the chicken and a pot for the rice to cook in. I put the water on to boil as I cooked off the chicken. When I put the rice on dad was getting out of the shower, Dad would you like a snack or something to drink before you go?" "No thank you Bells" I went back to my cooking. As i was putting everything on the table dad came in to the kitchen, "What do you think baby girl?" I turned around to get a look at him; he was in a pair of dark jeans with a red button down shirt. I must say he was looking really good. "You look great dad, is there someone there that you are trying to impress?" I giggled as I saw the blush go across his checks. "N no, why would you say that?" he stuttered out "Oh no reason" I said with a cheeky grin. "Oh shut up you" I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of my mouth as I watched him become redder by the second. "Don't worry dad, you're going to knock their sock off. Now get going" I gave him a little push towards the door. "Ok I'm going, if I'm not home by time you go to bed lock the door, I'm taking my keys with me, love you and good night" I walked him out to the porch and waited for him to drive away. Once he was gone I went back inside and locked the door and went and have my dinner. After dinner I washed and put away all the dishes that I used then went for a shower then to bed.

The next morning I got out of bed and through my hair up in to a messy bun. I went down stairs and started making dad, Uncle Billy and Harry lunch for their fishing trip today. When I had finished that I started to make my nanna Swans famous spicy chocolate cake. When I was taking the cake out of the oven dad was coming down stairs. "Is that mum's spicy chocolate cake I can smell?"

"Sure is dad. I have been getting batter at making it but it is no wear as goods as Nan's ever was. What would you like for breakfast?" I went to the fridge to get the milk for my coco pops. "I'm sure it is Bells and don't worry about me I'm meeting the oldies at the diner and then we are going from there" "OK" I sat at the table to eat my coco pops as dad went and got his fishing stuff out of the cupboard. As I put my bowl in the dish was her dad was getting ready to leave. "Bells I'm leaving now and I am going to send some of the boys from the rez to help you with your room so you don't have to do it on your own and I don't want you to fall moving the things around". I picked up the box that had their lunch in and gave it to him. "Ok dad, here this is lunch for all you oldies on the fishing trip and I will see you tonight when you get home for dinner." With that said he was off to La Push... I went back inside and done the house work, when that was finished I went and ice the cake and put it in the fridge. I went upstairs and started to pack the things I was keeping in to boxes and the rest into black bags. When I was done I took all the bags outside. I went into dad's room and grabbed an old tee of his and then went and got the paint from down stairs then got changed. When I was just finishing putting on daddies old tee the was a knock at the door. "COMING" I shouted as I stumbled down the stairs. As I pulled open the door I stop dead in my track. Standing on my front porch was a half-naked boy from the Rez. He stood about 6"2 which is a good 10inches taller than my small 5"4 frame. He had muscles in places I never knew where there and he had an 8 pack you could wash your clothes on. Oh saying that I wonder if you actually could wash clothes on them abs. I was brought out of my thought by someone chuckling I looked up and blushed realising that I was openly staring at him. "Ummm h… how can I help you?"

"Charlie, Billy and Harry sent me over saying that I will be needed here today" Oh this must be one of the boys dad was talking about. My God what are they feeding them boys. "Oh ok cool, please come in, would you like something to drink?" I closed the door after him and made my way to the kitchen. "Yes please, I would like a glass of water if you don't mind" "No not at all" I got a glass and filled it with water and passed it to him. I started up the stair to my room and he followed. "I'm Jared by the way. Who are you and how'd you know them oldies then"

"Hello Jared it's nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, well I'm Charlie's daughter and Billy is my uncle. Dad said that he was going to send 2 of you over so where is the other?"

"Oh. He is just doing some work around the Rez then he will be straight over"

He was looking around my room and I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "So what would you like me to do for you then Bella"

"Could you help me take my bed, draws and bedside tables out then we can start painting" We had everything out of my room and things covered ready for painting. "Right I want my room to look like my clearing, with the trees and flowers, grass and river. So we are going to be drawing that on the walls before we start painting" When I turned around to see if that was ok with Jared he had the look of pure confusion on his face. Oh shit he doesn't know what I am talking about. Great know I am going to have to show him I really hope he can keep this to himself or I am so going to kick his ass. "Ok Jared I can see that you have no clue what I am talking about so I am going to have to take you there but before we go have to get your word ok" he was looking at me for a second "Ok you have my word"

"Ok when I show you this places you cannot tell anyone or show anyone about it and if you do I will so fuck you up, do I make myself clear?" I looked at him dead in the eye as I said that to him. His eyes widened just a bit at that. "I...I...I umm I mean yea I understand" Hahaha I think I just scared this boy. "Ok then let's go" I went down stairs and out the back towards the woods. I started down the natural path that leads to the clearing. I looked behind me to make sure Jared was with me as I couldn't hear him at all. When I turned he was smiling at me so I gave a smile in return. I turned back around to make sure that I wouldn't fall over anything or my own feet but I turned to late and tripped over a root that was sticking out.

I closed my eyes and waited for the in packed of me hitting the floor, it didn't come once I had my breathing at an even pace. I turned and looked at Jared 'thank you for saving me' "it's nothing" he set me up right again and we carried on to the clearing. When I got there I started to make my way to the river and sat down 'so Jared what do you think?' I didn't get a reply I looked around and found him at the entrance still with wide eyes looking around. I had to laugh the look on his face was priceless if his eyes were any wider they would surely pop out of his head, I must have laughed out loud because he snapped his head and eyes in my direction " did …. Did you say something?" 'Uh-huh I asked you what cha thought of my clearing.' "its … I mean it's …wow" ' I know right I still feel that way every time I come here.'

"How long have you known about this place?"

'I've known about it since I about 4 but I don't know how long it's been here'

"You found this place when you were 4 how could Charlie let you go off into the woods on your own like that"

'He didn't' I snapped at him how could he think daddy would let me go off on my own, 'I'm sorry I snapped at you Jared but my dad would never do that'

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean that at all I was shocked that's all"

'It's okay Jared really dad was the one that actually showed me this place we come here every summer when I came to visit him and the gang. Oh talking about them you don't talk to Jacob black and his friends do you?'

"Okay it really nice here I wonder how long has he known about this place, no I don't talk to any of them, why are you asking?"

'Just ask him the next time you see him but make sure you don't ask him if Jacob and his friends are around. They don't know that I'm back and I would like to keep it that way until I have everything sorted with my room and school.' I got up of the floor and had one more look around and headed home, when we got back it was about 12.30 'are you hungry?'

"I'm starving"

'Okay what would you like to eat?'

"Oh don't worry about me ill just go and get something"

'I asked you what you wanted so you better answer me boy' I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest staring at him with narrowed eyes, until he answered me. "I'll have whatever you're having"

'Okay, I'll make us something so I'm guessing by your size you eat a lot can't be easy keeping up with those muscles'

"yea and I have a high metabolism it seems like all I do is eat" he said with a little chuckle "okay well why don't you go in the living room and I'll call ya when foods done'

"Sure okay" and he left. I got started on making turkey salad sandwiches I made one for myself and 4 for Jared I got him 2 sodas and a water and myself some ice tea. 'Jared foods ready' I sat down and started eating while he came in "so Bella why don't you tell me something about yourself"

'well there isn't really anything to tell I moved back from phoenix mum's a frees sprit and remarried a great guy but his nothing compared to my dad as you know my uncle is Billy from what I told you already I'm a junior in high school, that's about it really. How about you?'

"Well I've spent my whole life in La Push I'm a senior in high school and I work around la push with a few guys and helping out the tribal elders really that's about it for me"

'Okay cool, so do you think we will be able to paint my clearing in my room I've got all colours of paint as well.'

"Yea shouldn't be too much hard work"


	3. Chapter 3

When we finished I put the dishes in the sink. 'So here are all the paint and supplies will take it all up then draw it out what do you think?' "Sounds like a plan to me."

We took everything up in a few trips Jared said he would do the trees while I do the stones and the flowers. It took us about 45 minutes to an hour to draw everything out to just the way I wanted it. There was a knock on the door Jared said he'd get it as it was most probably his friend I heard them coming up the stairs

"I'd like you to meet my friend" as I turned around and there he was 'Sam.'

JPOV

As Bella turned around I heard Sam whisper "Isabella" the look of both their faces was something else Sam looked like a deer caught in headlights crossed with seeing a ghost. Bella was blank but you could see all the hate and anger in her eyes "Sam" she hissed. "Isabella" he replies with a little fear in his voice I don't know how they know each other but this will be good!

She stood from the floor straightened up to her full height, I have to say for a small woman she was scary looking she took a step forward and with a deathly calm voice spoke to Sam.

'Samuel Levi Uley you low life mother fucking bastard how dare you show yourself around this house again do you not remember what you did, how much you ruined people's lives you are a disgrace to our tribe and I don't ever want to see your face again.'

"How dare you talk to me like that Isabella about me being a disgrace to the tribe I'm not the one who disgraced the tribe by marrying a pale face like your father did what made it worse was reproducing with a pale face."

Oh Shit Oh Shit Oh Shit I'm glad the elders aren't here but I know for sure they will hear about it I've never seen Sam like this I've never seen him even think about being disrespectful to a woman let alone an elder as well and just not any woman or elder but the daughter and niece of an elder and direct descendent from the last alpha and the great wolf himself there will be hell to pay.

All I saw was pure rage on her face the next thing I know there is a loud thud were Sam hit's the floor Bella having him pinned to the floor damn for such a small woman to be strong enough to hold down a wolf she was about an inch from his face when she hissed out

'How dare you Samuel you know nothing of my family of my blood line, you have no right to judge me to judge my father when you have no father, yours got your mother pregnant and left he didn't want you then you grew up my father, uncle Billy and Harry were there when you needed them, they have never turned their back on you even when you destroyed Leah she loved you, no loves you still with every fibre of her being and you disrespect her and get with her cousin I don't care why you did it but you don't do that and I know for a fact your mother raised you to respect your elders as well as women but here you are doing both what would she think Sam I use to respect you I use to look up to you like a big brother and you treated me like a little sister then something happened to you, you started to change you left. When you came back you disowned everyone who cared for you well no more, do you hear me I don't want to hear or see anything to do with you I don't want you here you are nothing but a waste of space you are nothing to me anymore now leave my house before you can no longer walk'

I slowly walked over to them and pulled Bella off and away from Sam. Sam stood up and went to apologise.

'No Sam just leave you have nothing to say I want to hear' she said as she walked over to her paint and started opening them. I just looked at Sam and gave him a small nod with that he left.

UBPOV (Uncle Billy)

Me, Charlie and Harry were sitting in my living room watching the game that was on today, when all of a sudden Sam came bursting through the door shouting "I'm Sorry I didn't mean any of it please forgive me" we all just sat there staring at him. What is that boy on about what the hell has he done, I looked at Charlie and Harry and they just shrugged their shoulders when I turned back to Sam he was crying "Sam sit down and explain yourself" he came round the sofa and sat in a chair that was facing us there were silent tears ran down his face as he calmed himself down "She's right what she said was right what she done was right she's right about everything!" who was he talking about "what have you done to Leah this time son?" Harry asked the question that was on mine and probably Charlie's mind as well "It's not Leah" Sam sighed then who the hell is he on about the only time I have known Sam to cry is when he broke it off with Leah and when he hurt Emily. "Have you and Emily had a falling out?" I asked Sam, the boy wasn't making sense at all. All he was saying is she's right over and over. "NO" is all he says I think that we are not going to get anything out of him so we all turned back to the game.

BPOV

After I said my peace to Sam I started painting and calmed down. "I'm sorry for that Jared I shouldn't have reacted that way and especially in front of you sorry again"

"It's not a problem Bella I have to say I dint know would be that strong by looking at you"

"I know no one thinks that but growing up with a dad and uncle like mine and being the only girl around at the time you kind of have to handle yourself.

"I guess I never thought of it like that, so what do you want me to do?"

"You don't have to stay you know its fine with me I was planning on doing this on my own anyways"

"Don't be silly Bella I told Charlie I would help you so that is what I plan on doing"

"In that case why don't you start of at the top of the walls and the stuff I can't reach? Then I'll show you where the furniture is if you can help bring it up my bed is being delivered this afternoon some time. After we are done how about I make us something for dinner"

"You don't have to do that I'm happy to help but I can't say no to food" with that he chuckled and we got to work. After we had all the painting done and i was closing up the paint pots there was a knock at the door, I ran down stairs and it was the delivery men with my bed I told them where it had to go. I hope Jared doesn't mind helping me put it together later. Well they put it in dad's room as the paint still needs to dry in my room I went and grabbed ever thing that we used so that I could wash it all. After I was done I grabbed me and Jared a large glass of ice tea and took it to him in the living room.

"Here"

"Thanks, so what do we have left to do?"

"Well the paint should be dry soon so we still got to put the bed together and bring the furniture from the shed in"

"Ok why don't you sow me what it is that has to go up and I will do that and put the bed together while you make dinner. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, you're a bit bigger then Charlie so you should be able to do in on your own if that is really ok with you?"

"Yh sure it is"

I showed Jared where everything for my room was then went into the kitchen to make a start on dinner. We are going to have pasta meatballs and garlic bread with salad. I got the meat out to make the meatballs and all the pots and trays that I would be using. I put the water on to boil then got the pasta out of the cupboard. I cooked the meatballs and added the sauce. I cut the bread up and put the garlic butter the put it in the oven. As I was putting the pasta in the pot dad walked through the door.

"Baby girl I'm home"

"Hello dad, how was fishing today. Did you get me any big ones?"

"Yh I did look" as I turned around to look dad was standing there holding up 5 big fish. "Ok they are some big fish. Can you put 4 of them in the freezer and the other in the fridge and I'll do it for dinner tomorrow" as daddy was putting the fish away Jared came into the kitchen "Bella everything is in your room. I put together your bed for you all you have to do now is move everything around to your liking"

"Thank you Jared. I really appreciate all of your help today"

"It was no trouble at all"

"How can I repay you for ever thing that you have done for me today?"

"Oh Bella there is no need to repay me but if you must I wouldn't mind coming for more of your food after today" I heard dad laughing. "What are you laughing about over there old man?"

"You do know he will be coming back every day to try and get some food if he could" I had to laugh at that my cooking can't be that good! "Why don't you two go and watch TV while I finish with dinner"

I put everything into bowls and put them on the table. I don't a jug of ice tea and water and placed them on the table as well. I got the plates and cutlery and placed them around the table. Once I had everything on the table I called for them. "Daddy, Jared dinner is ready" When they came in Jared's eyes almost pooped out of his head at the food sat out on the table "Bella this looks amazing" "Why thank you, now sit before it gets cold" we all sat down and I started to plate up their plates then mine and we all started. I watched Jared take his first mouthful and the face he made said how much he enjoyed it. "Bella this" I cut him off "Jared there is no need your face said it all, you do know a picture says a thousand words!" We ate in silence from then on. When we all finished I cleaned the table and got the cake out of the fridge and the plates and a knife. "So who wants cake?" I could see dad and Jared practically drooling when they saw the cake "ME" they said at the same time. I cut them both a nice big peace each. As I was eating my cake I heard a noise. It sounded like purring, I shout my head up trying to find out where it was coming from. "Did you hear that?" I asked them. "Hear what Bells?" I must be hearing things "Oh nothing could have been a fox in the yard". A fox what am I on foxes don't purr. What was it then? After we were all done I put the dishes and pans from dinner in the dishwasher. Cut and wrapped another piece of cake for Jared and put the rest away.

"Thank you again for your help today"

"It's not a problem at all here is my number just encase you need me for anything else and thank you for feeding me"

"Thanks again and next time I bake something I'll get dad to bring you some" he gave me a wide smile and then left. "Baby girl how was your day?" dad asked when i walked in to the living room. "It wasn't good daddy"

"Whys that?"

"Well I got my room done but I need to apologise to Sam. I had a go at him today he said some things I over reacted. So I need to go and see him some time tomorrow"

"What did he say Bells?" dad asked looking mad. "Why don't you come and look at my room and help me move things around and I'll tell you all about it okay" we went upstairs and into my room. I started to make sure all the paint was dry on the flowers as the where the last done. I stood back up and looked at dad. He had his mouth gapping open looking around. "So what do you think, I'm not sure if it's done right maybe it needs some more flowers I'm not too sure TBH"

"No Bells it's perfect. Well done I think you did amazing"

"Thank you daddy but I didn't do it all on my own so I think you should thank Jared as well. So I'm thinking the bed can go opposite the window facing the forest, the draws over by the closet, vanity over by the other window and the desk next to the vanity then that leaves room for my bench and chest what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me baby girl" we started to move things around the room and as we done this I told dad all about what had happened today with Sam and dad wasn't too happy by this. "Bells I'm sorry you had to go through that but we will talk to him and sort it out okay"

"No its ok dad I think I just need to sort it"

"Okay Bells. I know you will do what you feel is the right thing to do" We finished and said goodnight. I showered and changed into my pj's made my bad and got in it.

I got woken up by my alarm, I looked over at the green numbers and blinking back at me was 4:30 great enough time for everything I want to do today. I got out of bed and put on some jogging bottoms, vest top and hoodie with my Nikes. I grabbed my IPod and headed out. When I got back I had a long hot shower and then get dressed. I put on a pair of black combats, a black tea with a read vest over the top with my red chucks. I went down stars and started on the cake, cookies and muffins, I am going to be making carrot cake with orange cream cheese frosting, oat and raisin cookies and pecan & maple muffins. Once I had everything mixed I put the cake and cookies in the oven and put the muffin mix in to the tins. I put everything I used in the dishwasher after I took everything from last night out and started breakfast for dad I made him a three cheese omelette I grabbed me a cup of coffee and put one on the table for dad. As I turned around to get the cookies out over the over dad sits down at the table.

"Good morning baby girl"

"Good morning daddy, what would you like for lunch?"

"Whatever you feel like making"

"Okay ill make sandwiches and some salad. I will also pack some cookies and the last of the cake from last night. It is just you, Uncle Billy and Harry?"

"Yes Bells and thank you for doing us oldies lunch and doing breakfast for me but you don't have to do that you know"

'It's a pleasure and you know I love cooking'

"Okay baby girl, I'll be leaving in about 45 minutes"

"Okay, oh daddy could you do me a favour please?"

"Sure can Bells"

"Okay cool I need to run to the store to grab a few thing could you keep an eye on the thing in the oven while I'm gone please or would you rather I stay and you go?"

"I'll go to the store for you. You know me I wouldn't know what to do and they would burn"

"Alright here is a list of the thing that I will need. Do you need any money for them?"

"No ill get this and when I get back I will show you where the food money goes so you don't always have to pay for everything. I'll see you in a bit"

"Okay see you soon daddy" once he left I put the muffins in and put the cookies on cooling racks, emptied the dishwasher, and put the breakfast things in it. I got the orange juice ready for the cream cheese icing, checked the cake and muffins, there doing fine! Once dad got back I made the cream frosting got the cake and muffins out the oven and on the cooling rack put the frosting to one side covered it then made lunch for the oldies. Once the lunch was pack daddy left, I made myself a cup of tea and grabbed a breakfast bar as it was only 9 in the morning and waited for the cake to cool enough for me to ice it.


	4. Chapter 4

I went and got my material for my curtains and canopy, got my machine out and started to measure, cut and sow what I needed. There was a knock at the door and I went and answered it and was shocked at who was standing there.

"Hello Isabella can I talk to you please?"

"Of course I was going to come and see you this afternoon but seeing as you came here 1st do you want to come in? Can I get you something to drink, eat?"

"Coffee if you don't mind"

"No its fine come in the kitchen" Sam sat at the table while I got him a cup of coffee and 2 muffins and a cookie. "Here you go, do you mind us talking while I ice the cake?"

"No its fine please go ahead. I just want to say I'm sorry I reacted badly to what you said I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said to you. I was just angry and upset I didn't want you to think that I didn't love you like a little sister. I still do no matter what I will always see you that way. You are family to both me and my mother, I'm sorry for what I said to you I have apologised to your father already I'm grateful that he accepted and has held nothing against me for it and that he has always been there for me. Charlie has always been more of a dad to me than the other oldies. Please! Please! Please! Forgive me I'll do anything to show you how sorry I am and that I'm worth you forgiveness. I'll do anything to prove to you how much you mean to me"

By this time I had finished icing the cake that took me not even 5 minutes to do, but I couldn't face him. I had silent tears streaming down my face I was barely holding on and he was crying I could hear it in his voice. I couldn't stand it I turned around to see his head in his hands sobbing his heart out, whispering how sorry he was over and over. That just broke my heart even more I went over to him lifted his head up so I could sit in his lap, wrapped my arms around him. 'It's okay Sam just let it all out I'm here for you I'm also sorry for what I said to you. You're not a disgrace if anyone is a disgrace it's that sperm donor that calls himself your father, I'm sorry for what I said Sammy you will always be my big brother no matter what I love you to Sammy for always.' we sat there for another 10 minutes crying and calming down.

'Sorry I ruined your top.'

"It's alright I ruined yours as well."

'It's fine really do you want me to get 1 of dad's tops?'

"Yea if you don't mind so are we good now?"

'Yea of course we are Sammy can you help me please I need help putting up my curtains?'

"Sure B show me the way" I took him up after I grabbed my curtains and canopy I told him were everything was while I put the material on the bed, grabbed a red tee to put on. I turned around and saw Sam's mouth gaping open and eyes wide "it's amazing B you did a great job"

'it wasn't just me but thanks Jared helped a lot and worked really hard, so here is everything you need I'm going to change my top and see if I can find you a top in dad's room before Sue and Willow get here.'

"Okay I'll have it done in no time." I went to the bathroom changed my top, washed my face and put my hair up into a high ponytail. I went to dad's room and found Sam a tee. I went to see how Sam was doing he had everything done he was just straightening out the canopy. When he came over I gave him the tee and he changed as we were walking down the stairs and through his into the laundry room. I packed him and Jared some muffins and cookies gave him a hug thanks and off he went.

I put the coffee and everything on the table and got the cake out of the fridge, there was a knock on the door. 'Good morning Auntie Sue, Willow'

"Good morning Isabella, how are you today?" Willow asked with a hug "Good morning Bella how are you?" Auntie Sue asked as she was going into the kitchen. "I'm good, how are you both?

"I'm good thank you" they said at the same time. I giggled a little at that. "Do you want anything to drink? I made carrot cake, cookies and muffins as well help yourselves" we all sat around the table talking. "Isabella we saw Sam on our way over here, is everything alright between you two now?" Willow asked in a concerned voice. "Yes everything is fine between us now"

"So dear what are we doing today? Also are we going to be seeing what you have done with that room of yours? I have to blanket for your bed with me."

"Shopping, we can go see my room whenever you want to. And thank you for the blanket"

"It's my pleasure Bella, why don't we go and look at your room now then we can go shopping. What do you need to get?

"That sounds good to me. I need to get all my school stuff as I don't have anything yet. I also need to get a few more things for the room as well.

"Okay well let's look at your room then we can head to Port Angeles for the rest of you stuff" Said Willow. We went to my room and they loved it. Then we packed a muffin and some cookies to take with us. We went to Port Angles in Sue's car. When we got to PA I got all my school things after that we got the rest of the things that I needed for my room.

Then we went and had lunch. When we got back to mine I packed them some cake and cookies to take home with them. We said our goodbyes and I started dinner. I tidied the house; it seemed it hasn't been cleaned since I was here last. I grabbed the laundry from mine and daddy's room and the towels from the bathroom. I put a load in which included Sam's tee. I swept and moped the floors; once they were done I put the load into the dryer and another load in. As I walked into the kitchen dad walked in. "Hey dad how was your day?"

"It was good Bells got some more fish I'll put them in the freezer for you. Dinner smells good what are we having?"

"Salt baked fish, veg and cous cous"

"Ok did you get everything you needed for school?"

"Yes I did dad. I got my bags and everything else I needed to get I got my TV and DVD player and new IPod dock"

"Well I have a little something for you for school. Let me get changed and I'll get it for you. How long till dinner is ready?"

"It's alright dad you have enough time to go and have a shower before dinner. Do you want a beer with diner so you can catch the game high-lights after?"

"Thanks bells" dad went and had his shower. As I was putting things on the table he came down again. We sat and ate in a comfortable silence. Dad said thanks and went to catch the high-lights. As he was doing this I cleaned the kitchen. "Goodnight dad. I'm going to have a shower and head to bed early so I'm refreshed for the morning.

"Okay bells goodnight. Oh before I forget here I got you this for school." He handed me a blue gift bag, I took it from him and took out what was inside. I squealed like a little girl. "Thank you daddy" I jumped up from my seat and into his lap hugging him tight and kissing his check. "You're welcome baby girl" he got me a laptop for school. It so happened to be the one I was thinking about getting myself today. Good thing I didn't! I took the laptop upstairs with me and put it on my desk. I went and had a shower and then went to bed.

My alarm woke me at 6:30. I got up and got dressed in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, long sleeved forest green tee, green flats and finished off with a cropped jacket. I left my hair fall down my back in its natural curls. I put all of the things that I will need for the day in my bag and headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast for dad and me. I done eggs, bacon, French toast, fruit salad and pancakes. I done coffee and juice to go with it. Once everything was done and I put the coffee and juice on the table dad came and sat down. "Good morning bells sleep well?"

'Good morning dad, yea I slept great last night, what about you?'

"I was good how are you feeling this morning?"

'that's good I'm feeling good a little nervous about school today but I'm sure everything will go good I'm going to do steak and baked potatoes for dinner tonight'

After our little exchange we ate our breakfast I put the dishes in the washer, then we both headed to the door to start our day dad locked the door behind him and I went to the garage to get my ford ranger Wildtrak in highland green black leather interior with everything a girl could need or want I got in a plugged my IPod in and off I went to school music up load and singing a way to 30 seconds to mars the kill. It wasn't hard finding the school I parked in front of the main building, I jumped out and made my way to the office I walked up to the desk to get my schedule. As I got there a red haired woman looked up and smiled "can I help you dear?"

'Yes I'm here to pick up my schedule'

"Okay name please"

'Isabella swan' as I said that her eyes opened momentarily, she looked through some papers then pulled the ones I would need and handed them to me "you will have to get the slip signed by your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day"

'Yes of course thank you'

"have a nice day dear" I smiled at her walked back to my truck to move it to the parking lot I found a nice space near the back so hopefully no one would hit my truck I shut it off and grabbed my Ed Hardy back pack and my IPod then I lock it up. I looked at my schedule to see what I had

1- Art

2- Trig

3- Spanish AP

4- English AP

Lunch

5- Biology

6- Gym

I made my way to art, when I got to class there weren't many students here I walked up to the teacher and had her sign my slip. I sat at the back of class I was only here for a few minutes when the rest of the class walked in; they all stared at me which made me blush. A girl came sat next to me she has brown hair swept up into a high ponytail, she has hazel eyes framed with long lashes and she wore a pair of white framed glasses once she has settled down she turned to me. "Hello I'm Angela Webber" 'it's nice to meet you Angie I'm Bella swan' she smiled at the nickname I gave her "you to Bella" we didn't talk much during the lesson after the class had finished Angie asked me to sit with her at lunch and I accepted as I didn't want to sit alone. I went to trig where I met jess she seemed the type of girl who liked to gossip and done whatever it took to get it, in Spanish nothing really happened I done all the work given to me easily as I have already completed Spanish when I was in phoenix I was in a senior Ap Spanish class there and thankfully they put me into it here as well I met a nice guy there is name is Jasper his got blonde hair and golden brown eyes and a southern accent he seemed nice enough to me.

English was boring don't get me wrong I love English but I have done the work already as well I made my way to the lunch hall and saw Angie waiting for me. "How has your day been so far Bella?"

'Not very interesting the best part was when I met a great girl this morning I think you might know her'

"Okay, cool what's her name? I might be able to point her out" I had to laugh at that she is so sweet 'yah silly girl' as I say that I pull her into a hug which surprises her but she hugs back 'it's you I was talking about' "oh" was all she managed to say. We went in and straight to the food line, I got and apple and a bottle of water I wasn't really hungry, I walked with Angie to the table with her friends. "Bella I would like you to meet my boyfriend Ben" 'Hello Ben' he smiled at me and said hi as he pulled Angie on to his lap they are so cute together "these are my friends Jessica, Eric, Mike, Taylor and Lauren." I said hi to them all and sat down next to Angie who was still on bens lap, me and Angie were talking about everything and anything I knew we were going to be great friends and that she and Ben would get along with Jake and the gang.

All through class the weird feeling I felt got worse. Is it to do with bed head? I'm being paranoid. I looked at bed head out of the corner of my eye and he shifted in his seat, he had his hand clamped on the table his knuckles were going white if that was possible. All of them where so pale. I looked at his eyes and they were pure black it was like looking into a bottomless pit. I was so lost in my thoughts I jumped when the bell rang, bed head jumped up out of his seat and out of the door before even half the class were out of their seats. I looked after his retrieving form for a few seconds then packed up my bag and headed to gym, gym was a mess I fell 3 times and hit mike in the head that was pretty funny, I got changed and rushed to my truck 'Bye Angie Ben' I waved as I passed them "Bye Bella see you tomorrow" they replied together I giggled at the both of them as they turned and smiled at each other. I get in my truck and drove home. Once I got home I went to my room and got my homework done. After I finished my homework I went and cooked dinner I was just setting the table when dad came home "Bells I'm home"

'I'm in the kitchen just finished dinner did you have a good day at work?'

"Mmmmm sure smells good in here, yeah it was good didn't really have much to do you know its forks after all." he walked in we greeted each other in a hug, then sat down to dinner. Once dinner was over I sent him into the living room to watch the telly with a beer. I rinsed the dishes and put them in the dish washer. I then went and joined him "Did you have a good first day Bells?" 'Yea it was great I made some new friends Angie and Ben as well as Jasper' "That's great they are all good kids Jaspers is the Cullens kid right?" 'Yea I met him in my Spanish class and yea they all are great, well I'm going to go to bed now night dad' I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and headed to bed.

The rest of the week went great I have become fast friends with Angie and Ben and me and Jasper seems to have become friends as well I was thinking about taking Angie to my clearing but I'm not sure yet. This weird feeling is getting stronger and now I keep getting the feeling of someone watching me. When I went to port angles with Angie yesterday I had the feeling that we were being followed. I think I'm losing it I'm having far too much time to myself. After I finished school I thought I might go and see Sam as I can't go and see auntie sue or Uncle Billy the gang was going to be out of school and the bonfire isn't until tomorrow. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Angie "Bella….Bella!" 'Oh sorry what is it' "The bell has gone" I looked around and the lunch room was almost empty 'Oh sorry' she just waved it off and we headed to our classes. Once I got to class I went and sat down not even two minutes and the bell rang that was handy.

"Hello Bella" I turned my head towards the voice

'Hello' why the hell is he talking to me?

"How are you today?"

'I'm good thanks, you?'

"That's good to hear, I'm fine thank you."

'Great'

"So…."

'So what?' he didn't answer I looked to the teacher

"Umm what are you up to this weekend?" when I turned to answer him I noticed that his eyes where different. They were not the black that I remember they were now they are a golden colour, what does he were contacts. If so what colour are his eyes really. 'Spending time with family you?' "The same" That was the end of that convocation what more can you say to someone that you don't really know. He is only my lab partner, when the bell went I went off to gym when the bell went for the end of school I went home changed then headed to Sam's when I got there i jumped out of my truck and knocked on the door. I waited for a little while and Sam answered the door. "Hello, oh B it's good to see you come in"

'Hey Sam thanks' I went in and sat on the sofa.

"So what brings you here then?"

'Oh I thought I would come and see you and Jared I know he is here a lot'

"Speak of the devil and he shall come" Sam said not even 5 seconds later Jared came throw the door "Hello Sam, Emily"

'Emily's here' I asked I didn't see her

"Yea she's in the kitchen making food like always

'Okay so J where is my hello then I guess I'm not that much of a friend anymore?' me and Jared have become good friends over the past week. He comes and sees me when his got some time as he knows I'm not with the gang at the moment but even when I am we have said that we will still text each other when we can. Once he saw me he came over and scooped me up into a big bear hug "Bella it's good to see you again" we all sat down to catch up with each other "Bella what is this cake Jared keeps on about?"

'I have no idea what you are talking about'

"Jared said that you made a cake when he ate at yours and won't stop going on about it"

'Oh that's just the cake my nana use to make'

"Oh okay could you possible make one for us?"

'I have to think about that' I giggled at their faces. 'I got to go now and feed the old man' we said our goodbyes and I headed home. When I got home I made dinner once everything was done I put them on 2 dinner trays when dad got home we ate in front of the TV he was watching the game that was on once everything was washed and put away I said goodnight to dad and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

When my alarm went off I got up and started to get ready for the day. I made myself something to eat, then I called sue to see what she was taking to the bonfire as I didn't know what to take myself sue said she was going to take some pie I told her I would see her later. Once off the phone to her I called Uncle Billy's house "Hello" oh shit that's Jake I didn't answer I slammed the phone down.

"Who was that bells you look panicked is everything alright?"

'Yea it was Jake' dad just laughed at me.

"Would you like me to call and get the old man on the phone?"

'Oh yes please, thank you' dad called again

"Hello Jacob is your dad there?" I waited silently next to him.

"Hello old man I don't need you Bella does, when she called Jacob picked up" "Yea here she is"

'Hello'

"Hello hunnie, what's it you need?"

'I was calling to find out what you are taking to the bonfire?'

"I'm taking all the meat and willow is taking some pasta is that all?"

'Yea thank you and see you later'

"See you later hunnie"

When I got off the phone I started to get everything out for my spicy chocolate cake I was going to be making to so it could be taken to Sam's before the bonfire. I was also going to do a carrot cake, cookies and chicken with white gravy and cornbread. Once I had everything ready and put in trays and pots it was 5:30 'Dad you have to get ready its 5:30'

"Okay bells" he went, had a shower while he was doing that I put a load of drinks in a few coolers for him. When he came down I gave him them as well as the cake for Sam's 'Dad can you drop this off at Sam's please before you go to the bonfire I still need to get ready'

"No problem bells I'll see you soon don't be too long though."

With that said he was off I went and had a shower, after I dried off I put on some low hung ripped boyfriend jeans a green cami with my biker boots and cropped biker jacket. I left my hair how it was. Once I was finished I got everything in my truck and left. I got to first beach in no time at all once parked I took everything over to the tables. When I walked over to the bonfire, Old Quil, Willow, Daddy, Billy, Harry and Sue where all facing me and everyone else had their backs to me. As I got closer I heard Jake and Quil talking.

"Did you hear about that hot piece of ass that has started forks high from the kids that were here the other day?" - Quil

"Hell fucking yea I did" - Jake OMG how dare they talk about me like that and Jacob swearing.

'Well this hot piece of ass wouldn't touch you even if you were the last man on earth.'

"Well why wouldn't cha touch my fine…." he stopped talking as soon as he saw me but the rest were still laughing. 'Jacob Ephraim Black I know you were raised better than that to swear in front of a lady even though I can't say much for Lee she aint been a lady since she was 5.' Leah stood up turned around looking all pissed off until she saw who it was Jake just sat there I knew he knows it's me I'm the only one who uses his full name when his doing something wrong. He slowly got up as I started to walk the rest of the way just as I was about to pass him he grabbed me up into a bear hug only Jake can give. "Bells I missed you so much why didn't you tell me you were coming home I would have come to get you from the airport"

'Oh Jake I've missed you too well Jake I've been here since last Wednesday I just had to get away from mum you know what she is like and you know that I like a little time to settle in then I had to catch up on a load of school work and get my room and everything sorted then I wanted to surprise ya'll tonight'

"Well I'm glad you back but it took you a week and half to come and see your favourite person that's just not right but I understand" I gave him a tight hug then before I even got 2 steps away from him I hit the floor

"Bella I swear if you ever leave me with these idiots again I will cut your pretty hair off while you sleep."

'I missed you too Lee now get your pretty arse of me now' I said with a giggle.

Once I had finally got up I said a quick hello to the oldies. 'Well boys I see how much you have missed me thanks for showing the love now don't all rush at once it's good to know I've been missed' I was at the food table why I got grabbed by two idiots.

"Bella baby you know I've been dying here without you" - Quil

"Baby B yah know I missed yah just a shock you being back but you know that we are all glad to have you back thing just aren't the same without you" - Embry

'Well thank you Em I missed yah too I missed everyone now Quil yah know I love yah but if you don't drop that crap charming act I think I will take Lee and go' they removed there arms after giving me another hug I walked over to the young amigos (AN amigos are Jake, Embry and Quil young amigos are Seth, Collin and Brady also known as her babies) 'Boys I know you got a little love there for me now come on give it' they shot up and into my arms and hugged me tight.

"Love you mama B we've missed you" said my baby boys.

'I've missed you all as well, I'm not going any were again love you my babies' I gave them all a kiss on the cheek I love me baby boys nothing will ever change that I plan on taking them on as soon as I turn 18 they live with their grandma but she isn't doing too well and I don't want them to go into the system. I pulled them over to get some food after we had finished our food Uncle Billy started telling the legends I know I haven't heard them in just over a year but when Uncle Billy tells them it's like there is this magic in the air after he finished we got everything cleaned and packed up and headed off in our own directions I was knackered when I got in I didn't bother having a shower just in to some sweats and a vest and into bed I was out like a light.

Cpov

I was getting off to sleep when I heard Bella moving around in her room which is odd for her as she is normally a sound sleeper and when I check on her she was out for the night. I got up and opened my door just as she opened hers she looked like she was floating "Bella?" she looked me dead in the eye but it was like she wasn't really seeing me then she said 'Dearest father I am Luna Azul' with that she floated down the stairs and out the door before I even got down the stairs after her I pulled on my boots and coat and I was out the door phone to ear "Billy La Luna Azul is my daughter I'll be there in 10" I put the phone down and called Harry with the same message and old Quil as well I jumped in the car and went speeding down to Billy's house for the meeting I can't believe that my daughter is Luna Azul I really can't I didn't even think that this would come around the last one hasn't been around since the 1st wolf pack and now it is here I don't know how she's going to cope with this knowing my baby girl she will take to it like a duck to water. I got to Billy's just as willow and old Quil got out of the car "Charlie are you sure it can't be can it?"

"I'll explain when everyone is here I don't want to repeat myself" just as I finished talking to old Quil Harry and sue got there "come on guys let's get this over with I want to know what's going on with my niece" Billy called from the front door, Once I got inside I explained.

"Okay well when we got home Bella went straight to bed she seemed a little more worn out this week then normal but I put it down to it being her 1st week of school so by time I went to bed I checked on her and you know what's she's like when she is asleep she is dead to the world really and she was. I went through my nightly routine got into bed and we reading a little before I went to sleep about 10 minutes later I hear Bella moving around in her room I thought that maybe she was getting a drink or something was wrong I got up opened my door and was about to go to her room to check on her when her door opens and she is looking at me dead in the eye but not seeing me if you get what I mean. So I said her name to see if she was responsive I was getting worried but when I took her in completely there where changes in her and it looked like she was floating. After I said her name she was like Dearest father I am Luna Azul, then she floated down the stairs I ran down after her but she was gone by time I got to the bottom. I grabbed my phone after putting my boots on and called you all. So now what do we do?"

"Well I'm guessing that we now have to go through and have a look at the text and see what is says then we have to tell her what is going on with her and see what she says about it and if she remembers anything that happened tonight." - Harry

"Yea we will also have to get her to do some meditating so she can bring Luna Azul out more so she can get everything she can out of it, it's no good in her being it if she doesn't learn to control it because we can't have her going out at all times of night and we will have to work on her recall as well have her write it down so we can see what is going on what do you think?" - Willow

"Yea how about if you and Harry help her with meditating and ill help her with the recall I guess I was thinking that if it is that is seems like a dream to her then she can get in to the routine of writing it down in a journal or something I have kept dream journals since before I meet Harry and I find it easy to do when you get into the routine of doing so. I'll also be there for her to talk to as well, I know that after her birthday she wants to adopt the boys I think it would be good for her if she does and it will be good for them as well" - Sue

"So we have that worked out what do we do about telling her?" - Me

"Well lets she what she remembers how about we be at yours tomorrow will bring breakfast and we can see what she says about it if sue you have a chat with her see how things are going for her with school and that she might tell you as you have always been like a mother to her" - Billy

"Okay that sounds alright we me" - me and sue just as we finished talking Sam came bursting through the door with Bella in his arms.

"There is something wrong with her she came to my house and she started to say all this stuff but it was like she wasn't really there, she knows about the wolf pack and that we will be the biggest pack in history so far she was floating and her eyes we different as well I don't know what is wrong is she going to be okay?" - Sam

"Why don't you go put her in the girls room and we will fill you in on what we know so far" - Billy

"Okay" - Sam. Once he put her in there and came back Sue and Willow went and checked on her.

"She will be fine she is just asleep probably for the rest of the night now we will have to wait to see what she remembers" - Sue

"Thanks for checking on her" - Me

"No problem really we all care for her as if she was our own" - Willow that made me think that is really did think of my baby girl as her own I have always liked willow but I have to think about my baby girl not myself.

"So can someone fill me in please why was my baby sister looking all freaking and shit outside my house because I'm a little worried about what is going on with her" - Sam

"Well Sam Bella started all this freakiness tonight when I was getting to sleep when I opened my door she was opening her and well she told me she was Luna Azul it is a prophecy that we have there hasn't been a Luna Azul since the 1st wolf pack we have to look at it to know exactly what is going to happen to her it was the 1st Luna Azul that wrote the prophecy but when I followed her down the stairs she was gone before I got to the bottom and didn't know where she went but I know that she would be okay because that part of her wouldn't leave her unless she was able to be cared for" - Me

"Okay so that is why she sounded like an alpha" - Sam

"What do you mean Sam?" - Harry

"I mean she has a double tremor in her voice it was as if she was giving an alpha order but I knew that I had to listen to her I had to pay attention to everything she said it was more instinct that was making me sit and listen so to speak" - Sam

"Well I'm guessing that has something to do with what she is now we don't know if she will remember what happened to her while in this state or not but we will be talking to her tomorrow to see what is happening" - Sue

"Okay well can you let me know whatever you find out please and tell her ill pop around tomorrow night please" - Sam

"Of course I will Sam I know she means a lot to you and you her I'm not going to stop you from being in each other's lives and seeing as you have only just got each other back so I'll let you know anything I find out, I already know that she has grown a little and her hair is longer now then it was when she got here and her eye have changed a little at the moment what did her eyes look like when she was at yours?" - Me

"Thank you Charlie and well her eyes were brown still but it was like someone got a drop of green ink or something and dropped it in to her eye the green was near the pupil and then the brown and there was a ring of ice blue on the outside" - Sam

"I think that will be what her eyes will become once she has full control over everything she is now, we will have to wait and see though it's not a guarantee yet" - Billy

"Alright guys thanks for coming out for this I know it's getting on now so Sam if you don't mind can you take Bella to my truck please and lay her on the back seat and guys I'll see you all tomorrow and thank you Sue, Willow for making sure she was alright goodnight guys" - Me

"Yea will see you about 10 tomorrow will bring breakfast with us as well I'll make sure to pick up some of Bella favourites from the diner as well and I won't forget to get the fruit salad as well night guys Harry come on I want to get some more sleep before the kids wake up seeing as we have the twins at our house as well" - Sue

"Alright night guys see you tomorrow" - Harry

"Night" - Billy

"Good night" - Willow and old Quil

I walked out to the car as Sam was giving Bella a kiss on the forehead and saying good night to her its sweet that even everything they have been through that they are still brother and sister it's been hard on the both of them not speaking to each other even if they didn't say anything. When I got home I put Bella in her bed and went to bed myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Jpov

We were all at Sam's when Charlie walked in with a cake tin from Bella I have to say been craving her cake I love Emily's cooking a really do but she aint got nothing on Bella when it comes to cakes. "Hey Charlie how's you? how's Bella?"

"I'm good thanks Bella's good, told me to get you to call her she wants to catch up she started school this week and I know that she would like to see you as well as Sam."

"Okay thanks for the message I'll call her tomorrow so what you got there Charlie?"

"Alright I'll give her the heads up for yah and I got her chocolate cake that you had last time for everyone, Emily Bella asked me to drop this off I hope you don't mind but she knows how much Sam and Jared enjoy her cakes so she made an extra one when doing stuff for the bonfire tonight." - Charlie

"Thanks for the cake Charlie tell B I'll call her tomorrow as well I want to know how her week at school went" - Sam

"Will do now I got to go I'm meant to be at the bonfire before Bells gets there so I'll see you soon I guess good bye guys Emily" - Charlie

"Bye Charlie" me and Sam

"so Em when will food be done I can't wait for cake" just after I said that the food got put on the table and Paul came in from being at home we ate and then had the cake I swear that it was like a little piece of heaven on earth it really is I've never tasted anything this good it's even better than last time I had it "Who the hell made this cake it's like heaven and where can I get some more? man it's good cake" - Paul I swear this is the most I've seen him be happy since the change if this is how he is going to react just to her cake then I can't wait till he meets her she would most probably be a good thing for him. "Very few and far between" I heard Sam say

"What was that Sam? Do you know who made this?" - Paul

"Of course he does it's his little sister and he is right as far as I've noticed they are few and far" - Me

"I didn't even know he had a sister and when can I make her mine?" - Paul said grinning both Sam and I laughed at that statement.

"What so funny boys the fact that he wants to put another notch in his bed post its only Isabella after all she must be used to it by hanging around all those boys" Emily said spitefully a low growl came from both me and Sam.

"Don't talk about Bella in that way I don't care what you think of her or if you like her or not you will show her some respect she is an elders daughter as well as my sister I love you Em but you don't get to talk about her in that way no one does" Sam hissed and that was the end of that discussion we sat around watching some films until me and Paul had to go out on patrol we were about half way through and making our way from the forest by Charlie's house when I heard a bush moving but didn't hear any footsteps, and Bella's scent coming our way I looked to see what was happening she looked like she was floating through the forest "BELLA" I said in my head not even stopping the thoughts the ran through it when I said her name I phased back and pulled on my cut off then tried to stop her from going on more I didn't want to hurt her but I held her as much as I could but she pushed me off her she was defiantly stronger then I would have thought she would be for such a small person. So I phased back again and followed her instead we alerted Sam that we were coming his way. "So that is the goddess of baking she's a hot piece of ass too" Paul commented "Don't even think about it Paul she's Charlie's daughter and Sam's little sister so don't go there" we got to Sam's a little after she did and phased back I went to stand near Sam "Bella what's wrong what are you doing here?" - Sam

"Samuel Levi Uley Alpha of La push wolf pack imprinted to Emily Susan Young, Paul William Long Beta of La push wolf pack, Jared Makai Bronson Gamma La push wolf pack imprinted to Kimberly Ann Spencer more will be coming this La push wolf pack will be the biggest in history Samuel Levi Uley you will not be the only Alpha by the end of the year" Bella said then she collapsed Sam just about caught her.

"What the hell was that? How does she know we are wolves? What the hell is going on?" - Paul

"I don't think Sam knows just as much as we do we will have to ask the elders about it but Sam I think you should take her to Billy's and let them know what happened I heard Charlie and the other elders get there when we were on our way here" - me

"Thanks Jared I will I might be able to find out what is going on I'll phase and let you know what I find out when I do" - Sam.

After Sam ran with Bella in his arms me and Paul phased back and finished patrol "so that is Bella she's beautiful what can you tell me about her?" Paul asked and all I did was rerun through everything that I know or have shared with her so it became all Paul knowledge I really need to control "Paul her clearing is a secret even Jake and that don't know about it so please try and keep it to yourself." "Will do I promise I won't even think about it in wolf form" I was brought out of my inner thoughts and talking to Paul with Sam phasing "So whats wrong with her?" Paul asked I swear it's the first girl his cared about other than him mum, that isn't a pack brother "she's just sleeping now she is a prophecy called La Luna Azul or The Blue Moon which ever, she's going to help us out somehow all we can do is what to see what is going to happen she hasn't completely taken on the role yet she still has some changes to do but no one knows what they are all I know is that the 1st Luna Azul wrote the prophecy so all we can do is wait for the elders to some more research and then for Bella to finish changing, but it should all be fine for now"

Ppov

I sat at home after my shift patrolling and I couldn't get Bella of my mind and I don't know why yea she is hot and that but I have never had a girl stuck in my mind I only saw her when she was in the Luna phase. I don't know I felt something in me change but I don't think it was an imprint I think I'm going to have to ask Sam about it in the morning I just really want to get to know her though I wonder if she is with anyone. I went and had a shower and the to find some food before I went to bed, I wonder if mum saved me some left overs.

I was woken by Jared coming to get me for breakfast and a meeting at Sam's I pulled on some cut offs grabbed my keys and phone and we were off to Sam's one thing that is good about Jared is that he knows when yah need time to think and when he can get stuff out of yah and well today I really just wanted to think but Jared has other ideas about that. "So what's up with you? You're a little less you today you seem kind of spacey what's up?"

"Nothing really man just got things on my mind tbph (to be perfectly honest)"

"Things like what? You might as well tell me now cos' when we have patrol I'll find out"

"You have a point there but I need to sort something's out in me head first I will let yah know when we are patrolling"

"Okay I'll take the hint that yah don't want to talk about it at the moment but yah need to be more you for now cos' you know when Em sees you like this she is going to want to know and I don't think you want that"

"Yea I know I got to ask Sam something, I'll let yah know when I know more myself I don't want anyone knowing really until I'm sure but going to Sam is better than going to the elders about this"

"Alright bro" just as we finished talking we got to Sam's I could already smell Emily's blueberry muffins and eggs but it didn't smell as good as Bella's cake did but its food so I'm not complaining Emily is a good cook but yah know when you got a taste of something really good nothing really compare's to it well that's what it's like with Bella's cake I but she is good at everything she cooks I've heard the elders saying about missing her cooking I ate what was on the plate Emily put in front of me and I can't even tell you what it was to be honest I didn't even taste it. "Sam mind if we go and talk?"

"Sure follow me" Sam said as he walked out the back door and into the forest a little way.

"What's up Paul?"

"Right I don't know how to put this really so I'm ganna do it like a band aid fast and painless. IthinkIimprintedonbella"

"What was that I don't think I heard you right cos' I think you just said you imprinted on Bella"

"Well then you heard me right I don't know if I did or not but I think it will be better if I show you what I mean rather then you take my word for it" I said I took of my cut offs and phased and replayed to Sam everything that has gone through my mind since seeing Bella last night

"So what do you think" - Me

"Well it looks like you did kind of I guess I'm not sure really I mean I've never know a wolf in history not to have the pull or have the shift that happens when the imprint happens but I guess you could just want to protect her like a brother cos' that is how both me a Jared feel about her" – Sam

"Okay thanks Sam I don't want anyone to know about this so we keep this between us please?" - Me

"Sure not a problem" - Sam

We phased back and went inside I had an hour before I need to start patrol Emily wanted me and Jared to go and get some stuff for the cook out tonight the elders are coming to talk to us about the stuff going on with Bella it will be good to know seeing as they said that she is meant to help us in some way it will be good to know exactly how seeing as she is only human I mean what can she really do it's not like she can help us fight. Emily gave us a list of what we need to get Sam throw us his truck keys and we were off, I didn't take long to get there and everything we need to get for tonight we had just enough time to get back to Sam's before we had to patrol, we put all of the shopping bags on the kitchen floor and went out back phased and started to patrol.

Bpov

I woke up to my alarm at 4:30 just as I do every Saturday I put some sweat pants and a vest on I grabbed a hoodie. I went down stairs grabbed an apple and ate it while I put my trainers on I put my IPod on and went for my run I ended up at first beach I sat down and relaxed looking at the sea while watching the sky change colour as the sun rose. I set off home on my way I couldn't get this odd dream out of my head I stopped off at the diner and got me and dad some pancakes and fruit salad I don't want to cook this morning when I got home I put dads in the fridge and ate mine I went and had a shower after I had finished eating I put on some cargo pants, a tee and grabbed my laptop, I went down stairs to find all the oldies in the front room.

'Good morning all didn't know you were coming over I would have made breakfast, oh sue let me get you what I owe you for mine and dad's'

"Good morning Bella and its fine, how did you sleep last night I know it was a big night for you seeing everyone again?"

'I slept alright thanks and am you sure? I've got it just forgot to take my wallet with me when I went for my run'

"Yea I'm sure" Auntie Sue said while coming to give me a hug I went and sat by the coffee table so I could do my homework and email it to my teachers then something hit me like a ton of bricks 'Oh are the legends true?' I asked no one in particular while I was still working on my English project I'm behind in because I wasn't here when they set it but I still wanted to do it Uncle Billy nudged me with his foot as I was sitting in front of him so I turned a little to show him I was listening but still doing my work "Bella why do you ask? You know they are just legends"

'Yea I know but I had this dream last night I was walking through the forest in la push and I saw 2 massive wolves I mean they were massive I swear they were bigger then horses they looked at me and one said my name then I was outside Sam's telling him about the la push wolf pack getting bigger and how this pack was going to be the biggest in history and that he wasn't going to be the only alpha by the end of the year I also saw Jared and some other guy called Paul I think I said his name was but it was just really odd it was like I was in my body but I don't know kind of not at the same time, I know I'm just being stupid it's just a dream I know wolves of la push its just a legend and I defiantly can't talk to animals but the brown one sounded just like Jared' I turned back to my work everyone was a little too silent for my liking I looked up and they all had shocked faces. I was done with my homework so I closed my laptop down and went to get a cup of tea. I sat at the table with it thinking about my dream I didn't even notice that sue came in until she pulled a chair out and sat down "Bella are you alright?"

'Yea I'm fine just thinking about my dream it seemed so real'

"I was thinking that a good way for you to get it all out well your dreams at least is to start a dream journal I started to write them before I meet Harry I still have them now in boxes in the attic it gives me an outlet if you know what I mean because if you keep everything in then you start to get a stuffy brain is the only way I can describe it really."

'Yea I think that sounds like a good idea I think I'll do that thanks'

"Another good way for you to relax and connect with your inner self is via meditation i know you meditate already and i know if you ask willow she is more the happy to help you out if you need anything and know that i am always here for you and so is everyone else we love you Bella and nothing you say will make us think you have gone crazy or anything so if you just need to talk you know where we are."

'Thank you Auntie Sue it means a lot and i love you all to' i told her with a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the rest of the day down at the rez with me babies catching up I missed them the most they have been throw some hard times since they were 5 and I don't like that they have all of that to deal with as well as their gran being ill on top of it. I have kept in touch with their gran over the years. I've been away even though I have come back during the summer. I make sure I send them emails and call them at least once a week without fail; I love them like they are my own. I don't think anything will ever change that for me, their gran have spoken to a lawyer and drawn up papers so that when I turn 18 the boys are signed over to me. I'm hoping that she doesn't pass away beforehand I don't think my boys would be able to cope with that at the moment. I looked at real estate near la push and I found a house that is big enough for everyone. With the trust fund that granny Peggy left me I will be buying it as soon as I turn 18. I've been looking at ideas as to how to have it and into contractors but seeing as Sam is one then he should be able to help me out there as well.

I was pulled out of my inner musings by the twins running into the house. 'Don't break anything and keep it down. I'll be down in half hour to help you with your homework so I suggest ya get started' "yes mamma." I got everything out and got dinner started.

'So boys what homework do you have to get done?'

"We got English and Math" Brady told me

'Okay what is it that you have to do?'

"We have to write a report on a book of our choice and we both choose to do harry potter and the goblet of fire cos we've read the book."

'okay why don't you do ya math's and then after dinner we can watch the film and then tomorrow morning you can do your report while I do the house work how does that sound?'

"okay mama love you" they both said as I got up and went to finish off dinner and set the table dad was at uncle Billy's the night.

20 minutes later dinner was ready and the table set I also got snack out for while we watch the film the boys came up just as I was about to put everything on the table we ate dinner in comfortable chatter I put the left overs away, the boys washed up while I got the dvd set up and the snacks sorted. 'Boys I'm ganna go have a shower why don't you both go down and get yours, and then we will watch the film' "kay ma"

I had a quick shower got in my jammies then went down, the twins weren't finished yet so I sent a quick email to my mum and wrote down my dream so it was out of the way, the twins come up just after I had shut my laptop, they settled down next to me. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and pressed play we watched the film ¾ of the way through the twins feel asleep so I covered them with the blanket after I detangled myself. I got a spear pillow out from the laundry room and put their heads on it, a sore neck is a killer. I gave them both a kiss on the forehead and went to bed.

My alarm went off at 5:30 I got in to my joggers and went for my daily run once I got back I had a shower and made waffles and fruit salad for breakfast I got myself a cuppa tea as well as making one for the twins I took theirs down to them so I could get them up.

'Brady' I shook him he didn't wake I shook him a few more times still nothing so I went over to try Colin 'Colin it's time to get up baby breakfast is done and you got a cuppa tea on the coffee table' "thanks ma" he said in his cute sleepy voice I went and tried Brady again 'Brady ya need to get up baby before Colin eats all the breakfast and ya tea gets cold' he rolled over and just looked at me 'come on baby up ya get' "okay mama I'm up" he said stretching out. I went back upstairs ate breakfast, I put my dishes in the sink and got started on the house work I done the upstairs bathroom I swept and mopped dads room and grabbed his dirty washing, swept and mopped my room and grabbed my washing I dumped them in the laundry room and put a load in. I dusted swept and mopped the front room changed over the washing in between when it was done the boys were now in the kitchen doing there book report and had already washed up and put everything a way so I just needed to clean the sides and the floor. 'boys can you get your washing and tidy your room please there are cleaning supplies in the laundry room' "kay ma" I heard from both of them, once the house was completely clean I changed in to a pair of boyfriend jeans a black Ed Hardy tee and some chucks pulled my hair in to a high pony tail and grabbed a bag. The boys had packed their school stuff away once they finished their homework and I put the last load of washing into the dryer grabbed my keys and phone locked up and left for the rez.

Spov

It's good having B back again I knew she was planning on getting custardy of the twins when she turns 18 in a few months. Their gran had told Charlie and Billy that she has spoken to a lawyer about it as well as telling them about the twin's grades and health so they can keep a record for Bella. She has been a great mum to them as well as everyone else in the group. I know that it's been hard for Leah. I know I need to explain to her but I can't. She can't know about us wolves if she could I would tell her in a heartbeat I know that Emily is my imprint and she is what the wolf needs and I love her but she wasn't who I would have chosen. It broke my heart to do that to Leah, B wouldn't talk to me for months after she found out that I was with Emily. She wouldn't even reply to my emails and I sent at least 3 a week. When she came back and we had that fight it was the first time she has actually spoken to me in a year and a half. I can't believe that Paul imprinted on her I knew he would like her well at least he would like her cooking there are not many things Paul likes 1 is his mama 2 is food 3 is his guitar and 4 is the pack and tribe but the thing about Paul is once he gets to know you and you become his family you have a life time of loyalty. So I'm kinda happy about him imprinting on her as I know that at least it won't be some asshole that she ends up with. I know that it will take a while for Paul to trust her and for her him but they will be great together. Paul has had his fair share of girlfriends and he has ended up hurt by them. I also do believe that his mama will love Bella but Paul is her pride and joy and would do anything for him. I'm hoping that he will love those twins as if they are his own because I think that will be the deal breaker for Bella. I know that Tru has brought him up to be a good man and he won't be anything like his father or mine was nothing but an asshole that left. He is a good guy and I think that he will accept those boys whole heartedly. I know that Bella has been looking at this house to get for when she has the twins which will help her keep them not that she won't be able to but you never know these days do ya, and seeing as she said yesterday that this pack will be the biggest and I'm guessing that she will have something to do with it as she is Luna Azul and this house is big enough for a large pack as well and there is plenty of land there to expand if need be. I'm sitting in my office at home looking at the blue prints of the house and shop to see what I could get done for her before she finished school and moved in I know that Jared, Paul and the oldies would help were they could and would make things for the house as well. I know Bella likes things that involve the tribe. So I think that there is a few of the women on the rez that will be making some money off us for making things for the house as well. What I'm thinking Bella will like is having a master bed and bathroom I'm also thinking of putting a big closet in there as well because it wont be just Bella in there it will be Paul as well then do the other rooms in a nice natural colour so that each person could do their own thing in there and I also think that maybe making the basement for the twins because that is how they have it at Charlie's then they don't have to hear when Paul and Bella decide to be intimate. I think it's big enough to have 2 rooms with en suites and a TV area. The kitchen is big enough to have all wood counter and a marble toped island and a breakfast bar there's enough room for her to have her own office and a library as well as us putting in a big dining room in. I was brought out of my thoughts by Emily walking in with a drink and sandwiches for me 'hey babe how is you today?'

"I'm good what you up to in here?"

'oh nothing much just looking at some blueprints for Charlie see what we'd be able to do and what we will have to get people in for'

"Okay whys that is Charlie moving down to the rez?"

'No his looking at something for Bella as a graduation present so we got a year to get all the basics done and sorted for her.'

"So Charlie is buying her a house or something for graduation that a bit much doesn't you think?"

'no we are looking at a shop for her to open a bakery because that is what she wants to do once she's finished school Charlie was telling me the other day that she's been taking business classes on line for almost 6 months now as well as doing health and safety and a food hygiene course, so when she finishes school she can open her own little bakery but Charlie thinks it would be nice to have the basics done so that she doesn't have to stress about having to find a place then get it all sorted. It will add more stress on top of her having the boys.'

"That's really nice of him but I still think it's a bit much for a graduation present tbph, I don't see anyone trying to help me out!"

'Em what do you have against Bella and people have helped you when you moved down here sue gave you a job and then they voted with the council to get you a house so that you were able to live her as my imprint and this is after we crushed Leah how can you say no one helps you?'

"What I have against her is that she gets everything she wants without even working for it. Come on! How many 17 year olds have their dad sorting out a shop for them and uncles making things for their rooms everyone on this rez thinks the sun shines out of her ass and I don't. She's just some stupid 17 year old getting spoilt and getting her own way!"

'Em you don't know Bella, you don't know what she's been through! Since she was 2 she has only ever felt like she belong when she came home for the summer she's had to look after her mother and herself since she could use the stove I don't know how many times I've had calls of her crying because her mother has forgotten to pick her up from school and she's walked the 45 minutes home and this is from she was 7. She has seen god knows how many men come and go. She's had to work since she was 11 to put food in the house and pay the bills as well as clothe herself because Renee doesn't care about anyone but herself and now her new husband she's had to grow up so fast Em she's had to work hard at school she does most of her homework during lunch so she wouldn't lose her grades and didn't lose her job. When the twins parents died she was 9 and she looked after them she did it all on her own yea they had there gran, Sue and Willow but they didn't offer the boys the love that Bella did and does. She loves them like her own she makes sure she calls them at least 3 times a week she made sure that when she was here she would spend as much time with them as she could which was most days and then they became friends with Seth and she even started treating him like one of her own but none of this should really matter to you what should matter is that she is my little sister and you treat her as such.'

"Okay I get what you're getting at it doesn't matter what I think she is. I need to get to know her as a person and to not judge her by what people do for her and that I need to respect her"

'thanks Em it's just over the last 2 years she hasn't spoken to me because of what happened with Leah and I don't want anything to keep us apart now that I have her back and I don't think the elders Paul and Jared will like you being rude about her so please just give her a chance I know that you 2 will get along when you give each other a shot'

"Alright well I gotta get to work in 20 minutes but I will see you when I get home pop back if you're on patrol okay love you" she came and gave me a kiss

'Love you to Em' once she left I ate my food and put the papers away and went to have a nap before I have patrol.

Tjpov (Tru)

I just got home from my business trip and I was looking forward to getting into my own bed now don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with hotel's and there beds but nothing beats ya own bed. I got a call from Sue telling me that Bella was back in town for good now which is good I love that girl. She's so sweet and her willing to take on those boys not many her age would do that but that's our Bella. I wish Paul would meet someone like her he deserves a nice girl in his life and she be perfect. I pulled into the garage grabbed my bags then went inside I could hear Paul playing his guitar from here. A smile spread across my face I haven't heard him play since he phased. It's really nice to hear it again, I took my bags to my room and started to sort through them as I was taking my washing down to the laundry room i knocked on Paul's door to let him know I was home. I knew he should know with his wolfy hearing but he gets so into his music I don't think he would actually know until he came down for food. I didn't hear anything from him so I opened the door he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall knees bent playing his guitar eyes closed 'Paul sweetie just lettin' you know I'm home and to see if you have any washing? I also wanna tell you that it's nice to hear you playing again.' "Hey ma, nah I did mine yesterday it's good to have you home, yea I been feeling it for a few days now I'll be down in a while so we can catch up okay?" 'Yea sweetie I'll see you in a little while' I shut the door behind me and continued down stairs I put a load in the washer. Then I had a shower to get rid of the road smell, once I was changed I went to see what we had I could do for dinner. I found some fish in the fridge I'm guessing Billy Harry and Charlie went fishing and Paul hasn't put it way yet. So I did us some fish with baby potatoes and salad while I was putting the fish in the oven and the potatoes on Paul came in and made us both a cuppa tea then we took them into the living room I sat on the sofa while Paul took the chair he always sits in.

'So what you been up to while I have been gone'

"Not much really I've been patrolling sleeping, imprinting, playing guitar and eating. How was your trip, go well?"

'Did you just say imprinting! If so who did you imprint on and when do I get to meet her?'

"I imprinted on Bella Swan and she hasn't noticed and I don't think she will until I see her again and look in her eyes because she wasn't really herself when it happened. she is a prophecy she in la Luna Azul I think Sam said the blue moon or something, and she was in the Luna phase when I imprinted so I dunno if I imprinted on Bella or on this Luna thing and if it is that she's the same but just a different part of her or if she really is a total different person. I know that she has a good chance of phasing and that means she might not be able to have kids we don't know anything about that because the last Luna didn't put anything down in writing so we don't really know what is going to happen to Bella. I haven't even thought about kids until I imprinted on Bella and found out she's this Luna prophecy and that she could phase it's like that chance has been taken away before we even get a chance to talk about it all. I'm so confused! I don't know when you will see her because the only time I've seen her is when I'm just getting off patrol I spend a few hours outside her house so that the pain isn't bad."

'oh my sweet boy, I wouldn't worry about that at the moment I've read the prophecy and I'm sure that she will be a great Luna and it's not like she becomes a different person it's just a state of mind really I think she just needs to connect that part of her so that she is able to do it when she meditates or something. But I'll tell you something I think the imprint gods were looking down on you because you couldn't have imprinted on a better person I know Bella personally and I think she is a great partner for you. I also think that you gotta give her some time I'm sure this Luna stuff is hard to get sorted; she's changing and if she is going to phase then she will have a harder job then even you did so you have just gotta be there for her. Because in the end you will really only have each other to relie on I know you have pack brothers as well as the tribe elders and me but you will both learn to trust, respect and love each other and your bond with be strong.'

"Thank you mama it's really good to have you home I missed you I'm off tonight so we can watch a film or something if you want?"

`That sounds good and it's good to be home it went well but you know how much I love my bed'

"Yea I do"

We spent the rest of the night watching films catching up on everything, I finished all my washing wrote a list of stuff to get when I go shopping tomorrow, I even put some junk food on there for Paul and the boys if they come over Paul went to spend a few hours over at Bella's and I got some of their papers done I was finally able to get the papers for the house waiting for Bella's 18th so that she can sign the papers and get the key on the same day. I know that Sam has been looking at blueprints for a shop for her from Charlie and the house as well has him having a chance to have a look around it I also need to take Charlie, Billy and harry over there with Sam to have a look around so that they know what needs making and what we will have to wait to get done after my meeting with her when I take her to the house in a few days I'm hoping that she can do a sketch of how she wants each room. So she can give Sam a copy and we can all discuss how things are going to be done.


	8. Chapter 8

(BPOV)

It's been a few weeks since I've been down to the Rez. The gang comes to mine when I'm not working at the station so that we can study together and so that we can actually see each other. I've been having to close my window ever morning it's getting tiresome I know it's closed at night before I go to bed. I think I might have to get dad to nail it shut. Cullen's been stalking me as well which isn't helping me either. I feel like someone is pulling my heart out of my chest and taking it away to La Push.

This last week and a half I've come down with the flu, I think the stress is getting on top of me but I get up every morning. I have a shower, get dressed have breakfast wash my face and teeth, grab my school bag. I make sure I have everything I need and leave for school. I got to school and get on with my classes. I speak to my friends at lunch and Jasper in Spanish. I ignored Cullen in bio I've asked the teacher if I could move but everyone already has a lab partner and it's too near the end of the year to drop it. So I suck it up and do my work. When we need to work together I do the stuff he asks me to do without saying a word to him. He sits there staring at me like I'm something to eat.

Now that brings me to today, last day of school before spring break. I just finished English and making my way to drop off my art project. I had left it in my truck I didn't want anyone but Miss Monroe my art teacher to see it. I spent the last month doing it. Most of the class handed them in within the last two weeks coz she set it at the beginning of term. I only finished mine yesterday, I knocked on the door. I got no answer so I opened the door and Miss Monroe wasn't there so I went and put my project into her office at the back of the class as I put it down someone put something over my mouth then over my head. I was then picked up by cold hands and felt nothing but the wind whipping by me. I tried kicking the person to get free when they hit me over the head and everything went black.

I came around when someone was trying to chain me to the wall. I opened my eyes and saw that my feet were already chained to the floor. I looked up to see that it was Edward that had taken me and was now chaining me up "you won't get away with this! They WILL know I'm missing and they WILL find you somehow I know they will"

"They won't find you. No one cares enough about you not like I do. What has he got that I don't"

"I don't know what you're fucking on about you fucking creepy bastard!" After I said that I saw his eyes darken with anger and he smacked me a cross the face hard enough for it to crack my neck as my head turned.

"Don't you dear speak to me like that! You know exactly what I'm on about. That stupid mutt that spends all his time at your house! You can't lie to me Isabella you lie to me again and it won't be your face next time "he seethed he took a deep breath "now tell me is it money because I have money. I didn't think he had any to be honest or is it the sex? You know the things he has in his mind that you have done together is amazing I didn't know that you liked it rough cos I can give you rough."

"I don't know what you are on about. I'm not with anybody not that is your business and what I do in my private life is nothing to do with you! You are nothing to me. What the fuck is your problem? Why are you doing this to me? I have done nothing to you!" I shouted through my tears. He punched me in the side, I felt and heard my ribs crack.

"It has everything to do with me because you are mine and no one else is going to have you that's why you are here! Now I'm going to give you another chance to tell me what he has that I don't I don't want you to be with him you are mine understood!"

"I don't know what you are on about I'm not with anybody and I don't intend to be with you either now or ever I don't want anything to do with you I wanna go home to my family and forget you even exists!" I shouted at him. He never said anything to me he punched me in the face hard enough to smack my head against the wall, I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open the last thing I saw before darkness took over was his retreating from and I whispered out hoping he would hear me "They'll come for you I promise you that!"

(APOV)

We were sitting at lunch when I was pulled into a vision. It was of a dark room and I felt like I was chained to something and my head was hurting as if someone had hit me around the back of it. I couldn't see anything and but there was something covering my mouth so that I couldn't scream out and there was also something over my head. I could smell the rust of the place that I am in. there was no noise then I heard something, it was a voice.

"Mary-Alice I need your help please. Can you deliver a message for me? I need you to fine Leah Clearwater. I need you to tell her that Bella Has been taken now I don't want you to look for Bella. I want you to tell Leah that she has to tell her friends. I need them to phase, I need you to make them all phase it is going to be now or never and they will be needed. There is a war coming. Then I need you to get Samuel Uley he needs to send Paul Long to find Bella. He needs to tell Paul to follow the pull of the imprint bond. You need to tell Major Jasper Whitlock that he will be needed to calm down Leah Clearwater and her friends. You will need to get Jared Bronson he needs to help the new wolves once they have phased. Don't worry he will know what to do with them when they phase. I will help him if he needs it. I also want you to go to Bella's house in her room there are sketches in the top draw of her desk, her purse is in her bedside table take her card and bye beds and linens and take them to Willow and Charlie they will know whats to do. You need to tell them Bella is alone no one is around her" I then came out of the vision to find Jasper looking at me with worry.

"Rose, Em, Jasper and I have to go. We have to go and do something"

"Ok, we will see you at home but if you need anything just call ok!" Rose said. "Actually can you meet me at the Swan house in half hour please?"

"Ok, is Bella alright?"

"She will be, see ya soon" with that me and jasper left. "Okay Jazz you will need to go to no man's land by the treaty line and wait for Jared and the new wolves"

"Is there new wolves? I thought that Sam would have called to let us now"

"No there aren't any yet. I'm about to ask Leah Clearwater and her friends to meet me there because we are going to make them phase. You are going to make them angry then I will tell them that Bella has been taken which I now know was by Edward but she will be fine. We have to get Sam to send Paul to find her. She is his imprint as we already know. She wasn't Edwards mate as he has tried to tell us. She was the one who gave me the vision and what I had to do. There is a war coming but didn't tell me when and that if they didn't phase now they never will. We need to get to La Push so you drive I'll call." I dialled Sam's number and waited for someone to answer.

"Uley, what can I do for you Cullen?

"Hello Sam, can you come with your wolves to no man's land please, It important. It's to do with Bella. I'll tell you when you get here please hurry" I put the phone down as we pulled over and ran the rest of the way as we slowed down to a walk the wolves walked through "What is this all about? Whats wrong with Bella?"

"Today at school I had a vision. That Luna gave me it she has asked me to give messages and to do things so that is what I am doing. I have been told that Paul needs to go find Bella she was taken by Edward. He didn't make a decision it was Luna that told me this, I'm just doing as asked. Paul you are the only one who can find her, she is your imprint and Bella needs you now go" he ran to find her. "Now Jared you are here to be with Jasper in about 45 minutes there will be new wolves and you will be helping clam them down and explain what being a wolf is to them. I will tell you now Leah Clearwater will be phasing so will the others from Bella's group. Now Sam I need you to go to this new house that Bella's buying and get the house ready. Rosalie and Emmett will be buying beds and linens. Just so everyone has a bed if you could call the Elders and get them there and tell them what is going on. I also want you to keep the Elders calm. They need to know that Bella is safe and alone. No harm has come to her. We need to go now I will be back with Em and Rose. If you could show me where this house is before I go meet them, then I'll be back. I need to go find Leah do you know where she will be?"

"Yeah she will be at the dinner working. What do you need her for?"

"I need her to get the gang together and come here. We are going to make them phase. It's what Luna told me to do"

"Okay how about Jared goes and gets them you come with me to the house then to Emmett and Rosalie. Then you should be back by time they get here"

"That's sounds good. Jazz I'll be back in a little while love you." I said with a kiss as Sam phased and I followed him to this house Bella is buying, we got there in minutes. Sam phased back "Jared just get to the diner, I'll call the school and get the boys to wait outside for Leah they finish in 10 minutes by time they get out Leah should be there. I told Jared to tell her it was something to do with Bella and it was important and that they had to go with him."

"Okay thank you, I will see you after they have all phased back" I ran to the Sawn house. Rose and Em where there waiting. "Okay guys what I need you to do is go and buy beds and linens. Just simple beds big enough to hold someone Em's size and you need to buy 14 of them and everything for them. They need to be delivered to the address on this paper. They need to be delivered today. I also want you to go to that house Em. You are to help put the bed together with Sam. Rose you are to take Sue, Willow and Tru to PA and get food for the house they are going to need loads so take 2 cars with you. I want them protected I'll send Esme over to help get the house ready for when Paul brings Bella back and the wolves are phased back they are also going to need clothes. Sue should be able to help with the sizes. Here is Bella's card to get everything. You are to use this and only this." I handed her the card and address. They left in Rose's car. I ran back to Jasper and called Esme.

"Hello Alice"

"Hey mum can you go meet Rose and Emmett in PA please. She'll text you were they are and explain whats going on."

"Of course"

"Thanks mum, I'll speak to you later." I put the phone down then I listened to the heartbeats of Bella's friends walking towards us. "Jazz you ready for this? You need to make them angry and once they phase calm them down so they can understand what is going on."

"Yh I'm ready. It's going to be hard for them when they phase. Please stay away from them!"

"I will Jazz." Minutes later Jared came through the trees with Leah and the boys following. Jared moved over to the side while they stopped in front of us.

"Okay what are we doing here?" Leah asked

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale. We asked Jared to get you because Bella has asked us to tell you something and we thought this would be a good place to do it as it isn't nice news"

"What do you mean not nice news whats wrong with mama!"

"Can you just tell us whats going on because if this is how she wanted you to do it she seriously needs to get her ass kicked for it!" Leah said a little frustrated and a little angry.

"Okay" I said giving Jazz a nod to push as much hate and anger into them as he could once he started to do it and new it was working he gave me a little nod. I could see it was working they were shaking with anger. "A little more Jazz" I said too fast for them to hear it, he gave me another nod I knew then it was time to tell them.

"Bella's been kidnapped" The twins were the 1st to phase they collapsed on to their bellies whimpering and growling at the same time Jacob, Quil and Embry were next standing there growling I don't think Bella was right I don't think Leah will phase.

"What do you mean she was kidnapped how and when did it happen?" Leah asked through gritted teeth while shaking so much she was almost blurry.

"I don't know how it happened Jasper saw her in Spanish this morning but we didn't see her at lunch so I'm guessing that is when it happened"

"Who did it?"

"My brother Edward did he didn't like the fact that she wasn't interested in him and I'm guessing decided that he should just take her. I'm not saying he did the right thing far from it as far as I'm concerned he is dead to me." With that is was a wolf growling Jazz gave me another nod telling me he was calming them down enough for Jared to be able to get through to them well I'm hoping he will be able to. "Your turn now Jared tell them whats going on and everything else they need to know once they are calm enough to be around others take them over the new house so they can change and be with those they love and wait for Paul to get back"

"Will do are you heading there now?"

"Yeah do you want Jasper to stay behind with you?"

"I'll stay just in case I would feel better being here then at the house doing nothing" "okay Jazz I'll see you when you come with them love you Jazz" I gave him a kiss then I was off.

Sam was at the house with all the men and I knew that the women were going to be another hour before they will be back. So I decided to see how they are all going I know that this is going to be stressful for them all especially Charlie. I walked up to the door and knocked Sam opened it after a few seconds. "Hello Sam"

"Alice the elders are in the living room and Esme is somewhere cleaning"

"Thank you I want to let the elders know what is going on, come and join us Sam this involves you as well" we walked into the living room the elders were sitting in a semi-circle talking quietly. "Hello gentleman I know this isn't the best of terms for this to happen but I have things that I need to tell you."

"That is very well Miss Cullen if you would please take a seat and we can get started"

"Thank you" I sat down opposite them Esme brought them out a pot of coffee and tea with milk and sugar on a tray to serve them. Then went off to clean some more I know that this is hard for her as it is her son that has taken Bella and she wants to redeem the family's name to this tribe I have a feeling that everything will be alright in the end and that is what counts at the moment. "Okay gentlemen I'm going to tell you as much as I can and I hope you will wait to ask anything until I have finished." They all nodded "First off I didn't see Bella be taken as you know I can see the future but it's based on a decisions. Edward was the one to take her but he didn't make a decision about it we have lived together for nearly 60 years, seeing as he reads minds he knows how my gift works and how to work around it. Now today at lunch I was pulled in to a vision of Bella in a room chained to the wall everything was black as if something was covering her eyes but not at the same time that bit is hard to describe really. Anyway it wasn't like a normal vision that I have I felt like I was made to have this vision then I was being talked to by someone named Luna that's how she introduced herself to me anyway she told me to meet Sam and get him to send Paul to find his imprint, to send Jared to get Leah and the boys as today is the day they will phase if they didn't phase today then they wouldn't at all. Harry I have a message to for you but it will wait until the end, now Leah and the boys have now phased Jared and Jasper are now with them they will be told the legends as well as how to patrol and the basics of combat they have been told about Bella been taken and by who Jared will explain to them as much as he can I know this has affected you all in some way or another depending on your relationship with her. Now Paul has gone to get Bella Luna told me that he has to fellow the pull to find her it will make it stronger for them both. Something happened to Bella for Luna to come forward I don't know what it is but I will tell you this Bella will be connected to Luna after she has recovered from what has happened, I know it isn't the way anyone wanted her to embrace it. Something's are out of our hands and we have to take it as it is. Now Charlie I don't know if you will be moving in here or not but this is where Luna told me that Bella will be living with the wolves. Rose and the women will be back soon and the bed are about to arrive in a few minutes, why don't we get to know who's room is who as we need to know where to put each wolf when they get here, so Sam if you would like to get some paper and a pen or something to write on the doors with then we can go and do that." Sam stood and disappeared. Harry still sat there waiting for me to tell him what he needed to know "Harry Clearwater your daughter has phased she is the first female to phase is many years when Luna was here the first time around she would phase and did for a number of years until she imprinted once she did she stopped phasing so she would age with her husband so please don't be worried about her it is a honour that the sprits have found her to be one of honour and strength. She will need your love and wisdom to help guide her through this part of her life she will need you most now." "Thank you Alice it means a lot for you to do this for our tribe and to give us messages that I'm sure you are unsure about where they come from or who Luna is."

"It's my pleasure to help anyway I can and I say that for my family as well Carlisle has already decided that he is disowning Edward and would like him to be taken off the treaty and I know who Luna is. She is a prophecy that has now come true within Bella the last Luna Azul was 100 years ago but I believe that Bella is going to be both pack mother and rightful alpha. Now why don't we go and help the others they are waiting on us." "Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

Ppov

I phased as soon as she said Bella was hurt, now I'm running towards Seattle that's where I'm guessing Bella is but I don't fucking know how the fuck am I meant to follow the imprint pull, when I don't even know how the thing fucking works in the first place. I don't even think she knows that there is a pull! Sam tells me that she feels like there is something calling her to the rez but she don't know what it is. So I guess she is feeling the imprint pull, I have felt nothing but a throbbing pain in my chest since she was last at the rez. Sam said it is the imprint and he would know so I'm ganna take his word for it. All I know is that I need to find her something is wrong I know that she must be really hurt because I'm in physical pain. I have to find her I have to find my mate. FIND MATE! FIND MATE! is all that's going through my mind.

"Paul you need to calm down my mate you will find me I know you will. I'm by the dock but I don't know were. You just need to calm down enough to feel the pull to feel your way to me."

"Bella is that you? Why are you in my head?"

"Yes it's me my mate I have finally connected with Luna and it has given me the gift to communicate with you through your mind as you will be able to do with me. We will need to practice once we have a chance. Now I need you to listen to me I can feel you're not too far away, I'm in pain Paul I have bruises as well as and broken bones."

"Okay, what kind of building are you in do you know? Whats the room like that you're in? What do you smell or see?"

"I can't see anything as my eyes are closed. When I was able to see it just a big dark room to me there was no lights there are 2 windows high up, it's cold and it smells rusty and salty in here."

"Okay I will get to you soon I promise you that."

"I know you will Paul. I trust you my mate, I need to have a look and the other wolves that have just phased I will be able to hear you if you want to talk to me don't worry my mate everything will be explained when I have had time to heal I will explain to you and to all."

"Okay my mate I will be to you soon I promise" I kept running as fast as I could it only took me about 15 minutes to get to the outskirts of Seattle. I made my way towards the docks using the woods and shadows as I could. I finally got to the docks I started to look for my mate I could feel the pull getting weaker so I knew that she was near but I could feel the pain stronger I could also smell her and her blood that alone pushed me harder. I rounded the corner from a warehouse that her scent was coming from. I phased back and quickly pulled on my cut offs, I ran into the building checking it as I went she wasn't out in the 1st room I got to. It sounded like her heartbeat was coming from the floor below I ran to some stairs that led down to my imprint. I jumped down the stairs and pushed open the door. The scene that I was met with I don't think I will ever be able to forget my girl was chained to the wall with black eyes. Bruises I could see the hand marks and it took everything in me not to phase it help that I had Bella in my head telling me she would be fine. I carefully broke the chains on her ankles and then her wrists I cradled her to my body and started out of the building. I knew I couldn't run all the way back but I knew I could get as close as possible so that Sam would be able to pick us up without having to come too far.

I got to about 5 miles outside of forks pulled out my phone to call Sam but just as I was about to press the call button I heard his truck pull over.

"Hey how did you know to come?"

"Bella contacted me and told me you weren't far out so I came to get you so that you could get to the new house with her safely."

"Okay thanks Sam" Sam opened the door for me so I didn't have to put Bella down. He then got in and started off, we didn't say anything to each other I was lost in keeping an eye on my girl and he was busy in his own mind. Probably thinking about how close we came to losing her altogether, I never wanna go through that again in my life.

Jpov (Jared)

I phased once Jasper withdrew all the anger he was putting into them and had started to calm them down. Once I was phased I was bombarded with chaos, the twins were on the floor whimpering because something happened to their mum. Leah was going nuts with the fact that someone took her sister and she wanted to tear them apart Jake and the others were going nuts because they didn't understand why Bella was taken and how they got paws.

"You all need to calm down so I can tell you what is going on, Bella is fine! We are going to get her back! I need to tell you the legends and then take you to your new house." I went through the legends with them and showed them were we patrolled. We all took a break so that they could get use to their wolf bodies.

"Leah, Boys I wanted to come and check on you I know that this is hard for you and before you ask no I'm not a wolf and yes I can contact you this way I will explain everything to you soon enough. I am fine, Paul is on his way as we speak I'm sure Jared has explained everything to you and that you cannot be around humans until you can control your tempers. Now I know this is hard for you but we have a house it was going to be ready for when I had the boys but as this has happened, beds clothing and food are being bought so that you can change sleep and eat while you wait for me to get home now the tribe elders are at the house as well as some friends on mine when you get there I want you to change have something to eat then please sleep by time you get up I will be home. Jared please can you tell Jasper I asked for him to help them sleep please and yourself also I know you have been up for quite some time." "of course Bella" "Thank you, now boys and Leah I love you please be safe I'll see you all soon" "Love you to mama" the twins said "love you B" the rest of us said.

"Okay guys do you think you are calm enough to phase when we get to the house we are not far from there now?"

"Yes" they all replied

Spov

Not long after we had the names on each room the beds arrived, we started to put a bed in each room Esme and Alice built them at vampire speed. The women got back not long after that with Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett got to helping with the rooms and us men and the women put everything away and put clothes in each room for the wolves then they started to make food for when they got back.

"Alice is there anything we could be doing instead of sitting around doing nothing I'm not use to it and I know that the others aren't either?" I asked

"Well you could go and have a look at the shop just to keep you occupied."

"Alright we will be back in an hour." I walked over to Em and gave her a kiss "were going down to the shop to get out of the way we will be back in an hour okay" "alright"

We decided to walk the 10 minutes to the shop I knew there wasn't much for us to do there at the moment but it got us out of the house. I know that we are all worried about both Bella and the new wolves we all pulled up a chair and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Okay guys how ya all feeling about this?" I asked

"Well I just want Bella to come home safe and then I'll be happy and I know that the new wolves will be fine in the end we will all support them and I know that all the women will support Leah as well as we will" "that's true Charlie I know that this is going to be hard on Leah and knowing that she can see things between Sam and Emily is going to be hard for her but I know that when she imprints then she will understand" said harry

"I know that all the boys will be happier when they imprint but that's the thing it is meant to be rare so what if they don't imprint what if they don't find their other half for years to come what if Leah has to wait years to find her soulmate she will have to go through all that pain from being in Sam's mind and seeing how things are between him and Emily can you imagine what it would be like to see your ex fiancée with your ex bestfriend and cousin seeing there intimate moments and all the 'I love yous'. As well as their plans for a family and the future, I don't think I would be able to cope with that so I'm hoping that Leah will imprint as soon as possible and that it isn't rare because they all deserve happiness."

"I know what you mean Billy and I will try my hardest to keep those things from my mind when I am phased with Leah but it's not something we can always help I know that once Leah imprints she will understand better I just hope that we will be able to get to someplace where we will be able to be in the same room as each other and get some kind of friendship in the end as we are now in the same wolf pack."

"That is very true well I hope it all works out I know Bella wouldn't have asked for the Cullens to assist in making the phase if it wasn't what was best for both them and the tribe I just hope that no more lives get ruined by them being here and by Bella joining with Luna I have a feeling this is going to be good for all involved in the tribe and pack."

"Yes I think your right Harry I don't think Bella would do something that will risk her family and her people I also think that she is going to be an amazing leader for us all." Billy commented

"I think it's time we got back, I'm sure the new wolves will be making their way there soon and Paul will be back soon with Bella" we got up and walked back to the house once we arrived willow and Sue asked us to have a seat as they had food ready for us so we all took a seat and ate. "Sam, Paul and I are almost home please come and meet us just outside of forks we are fine but both hurting I can feel my emotions and pain hurting Paul and I don't want to put him in anymore pain please come and get us big brother" Bella whispered through my mind "I have to go and pick up Paul and Bella from outside forks and I can hear the wolves are nearly here please tell them to go to their rooms shower and change and please can you take them some food while they are showering so that they can eat then sleep without having to worry about hurting any of you."

"Okay Sam we will do just make sure our girl get home safe"

"I will do and thanks" I got in the truck and left it wouldn't take me long to get to them. I was just going past the welcome to forks sign when I saw Paul about 5 from me. I pulled up to them opened the door and helped him in with Bella still in his arms. I closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and took off I was outside Bella's house 20 minutes later I didn't speed as I knew Paul wouldn't like that at the moment. "Paul the Cullens are at the house so are the family and the new wolves by time we get back the new wolves should be asleep. So when we get there why don't you take Bella to your room then Sue and willow will come and check on her and they will bring you something to eat so while they are checking her you can eat then they will have to give her a bath and change her clothes I want you to have a shower and change as well I know that this is hard for you but you have to do this for Bella. You have to remember that we are all here for the both of you but we also have new wolves and the twins will want to see their mama when they wakeup but I will come with them when that time comes." He just nodded still looking at Bella lying in his arms.

Ppov

It's been a few days since I found Bella and we have been waiting for her to wake up. When we got back to the house the bloodsuckers' elders and imprints were all sitting around chatting and the wolves were all asleep I nodded my acknowledgement. On my way to Bella's room I knew that Sue and Willow were following so they could check her over I laid her down on the bed and stepped back Sue handed me a tray of food which I ate while they were checking her over. She had bad bruising, a few cracked ribs and a fractured nose, she also had a huge bump on her head from were I'm guessing it hit the wall. Willow started to run a bath so they could clean her, while Sue went and got some clothes for the both of us and some towels. I carried Bella in to the bathroom and held her while Willow took her clothes off then I lowered her in to the bath, I then had a shower of my own while Willow and Sue washed the dried blood off her and from her hair I turned off the shower wrapped a towel around my waist walked to the bedroom and pulled on some shorts. "Paul you can come and get her out of the tub please" Sue called through I went in they had covered Bella with a towel I lifter her out of the tub and laid her down on the bed. Sue and Willow came through and started to dry her off they put some liniment on her before wrapping her ribs they then put a thin vest and shorts on her, they left after they covered her with a sheet.

I lay down beside her being careful not to knock her and wrapped myself around her to keep her warm. Not long after I feel asleep I was woken hours later by a knock on the door "yea, come in" the door opened and the twins came in with Sam close behind them.

"They just wanted to see her"

"That's fine come on over guys" they came over to the bed and just stood there looking at her not sure about what they should do. "guy you're not going to hurt her why don't I move her over some more and you too can get on the bed and lay down with us I know that the others will want to come in at some point and you're the only ones my wolf doesn't see as a threat as to my mate as you only see her as her mama and my wolf can sense that." I moved over to the edge on the bed then pulled Bella over to me as carefully as I could without hurting her, the boys climbed on the bed and Sam sat down against the wall near the door.

"So you imprinted on mum then?" one of the twins asked

"Yea how do you feel about it? And who is who? I know that your Colin and Brady but that's about it"

"Well I'm Brady I have lighter eyes and slightly shorted then Colin"

"Okay well nice to meet you boys"

"You too Paul just to let you know you hurt her we will hurt you"

"Trust me I couldn't hurt her if I tried so telling me about you"

We spent a few hours learning about each other they told me they were happy to have me in there life and that they are happy that I imprinted on Bella as it means she won't get hurt. Sam filled me in on everything that happened while I was gone, Sam went and got some food when Sue called out saying it was done. Every so often someone would come in and talk to me and Bella Sue came in and changed her wrap and Leah came to help bath her so I didn't have to so I could eat and shower myself.

That's how it went for days one of the pack and or family would come in and talk for a while it was nice knowing that we had the support of everyone and that Bella was well loved the Cullens had left to go hunting and you could feel the vibe of the house relax. I sat there telling Bella about what was going on and that everyone was here for her, there was a knock on the door I knew it was Brady from the knock "come in Brady"

"Hey can I talk to you please?"

"Of course why don't you come and sit down" I patted the bed next to me, he nodded and made his was to sit on the bed.

"Okay" he sighed "you know I'm happy for you and mama I'm happy she has got someone who will look after her and treat her how she deserves. I've been thinking over these last few days since you came in to our lives and I wanted to ask you something."

"okay I'm glad you're okay with me and ya mama being imprinted and of course I'll treat her like a queen, go on you can ask me anything I'll answer you honestly and do my best to help you I see you and Colin as my kin now and so does my wolf."

"that's good because that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about over these last few days seeing you look after mama and how you been treating me and Colin I want to ask you if you would like to be our papa?" he said while looking down at the floor nervous about what I was going to say.

"Before I answer that question how does Colin feel about this is he happy for it to be this way?"

"Yea we didn't know who should come to ask so we flipped a coin and I lost so I came to ask you, Colin is downstairs waiting to hear what the answer is"

"okay why don't you go and get him and I'll answer it with you both here" he nodded and left to get Colin I couldn't believe that they wanted me to be there papa I know that me and my wolf see them as our children as well but I haven't phased since getting Bella so I haven't had a chance to spend any real time with them but I knew I loved them like my own. Just as I was thinking that the twins came in.

"okay boys as you know Colin, Brady came and asked me if I wanted to be ya papa, I wanted to tell you both together that I feel like that you are my very own flesh and blood and that my wolf and I see you as our kin and that I would be truly honoured and proud to call you both mine as long as you want me to so yes I am happy to be ya papa." Brady looked like he was ganna cry I pulled them both into a hug and held them tight.

"Awwww all my main men together and happy"


	10. Chapter 10

Bpov

It's been about a week that I've been healing and while I fully connected with La Luna Azul. It's like a different experience altogether having this much knowledge about so many things, a lot of it has to do with the pack and imprints. I know that I will have to write a lot of the stuff down but it gives me a good inside to what will be going on with imprints and who is going to imprint on whom? I heard what the boys and Paul spoke about while they were in the room and I was aware of all the others coming and going I knew that the twins would accept Paul as a dad. I was coming around when Brady came in the room and spoke to Paul.

"Hey can I talk to you please?"

"Of course why don't you come and sit down" Paul patted the bed next to me the bed dipped down as he sat on it.

"Okay" he sighed "you know I'm happy for you and mama I'm happy she has got someone who will look after her and treat her how she deserves. I've been thinking over these last few days since you came in to our lives and I wanted to ask you something."

"okay I'm glad you're okay with me and ya mama being imprinted and of course I'll treat her like a queen, go on you can ask me anything I'll answer you honestly and do my best to help you I see you and Colin as my kin now and so does my wolf."

"that's good because that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about over these last few days seeing you look after mama and how you been treating me and Colin I want to ask you if you would like to be our papa?" he said I knew my son well enough to know he would be nervous about what Paul would say and probably looking at the floor fiddling with this hands

"Before I answer that question how does Colin feel about this is he happy for it to be this way?"

"Yea we didn't know who should come to ask so we flipped a coin and I lost so I can to ask you, Colin is downstairs waiting to hear what the answer is"

"Okay why don't you go and get him and I'll answer it with you both here" a few minutes later the door opened and I heard both boys come in. I opened an eye to see if they were facing me but they weren't they were all looking at each other so I opened both eyes and watched what was going on.

"okay boys as you know Colin, Brady came and asked me if I wanted to be ya papa, I wanted to tell you both together that I feel like that you are my very own flesh and blood and that my wolf and I see you as our kin and that I would be truly honoured and proud to call you both mine as long as you want me to so yes I am happy to be ya papa." Brady looked like he was ganna cry; Paul pulled them both into a hug and held them tight.

"Awwww all my main men together and happy" I said with tears in my eyes I was so happy that all my guys were happy and accepted each other.

"MAMA" "BELLA" they all shouted at once I could see the shock on their faces they ran over to the bed and all grabbed me in to a group hug, I hissed when they held me a little too tight they pulled back. "Sorry sorry" they said altogether.

"it's okay just a little tight I'm fine all healed and ready to have a proper shower and some food cos I'm stinky and starving, baby boys why don't you go and tell the other that I'm awake and that I'll be down in a little while and that I'm starving so if you could get some food done for me" I told them giving them both a hug and kiss before they left the room "Paul can you help me to the bath room please?"

"Of course" he helped me up I was a little unsteady on my feet from lack of use he took me into the bathroom I went to the toilet while he ran a bath for me.

"Paul can you help me undress please?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I know you've been helping Sue bath me and get me dressed plus your my mate there is no need for me to worry I know you would never hurt me you or your wolf I am safe with you" he came over to me and helped me over to the side of the tub he sat me down and pulled my top off then he stood me up, got on his knees and took my shorts off I tilted his head up and bent down to give him a kiss on his lips "thank you Paul for everything you have done for me so far and for accepting my boys it means a lot to me that you are willing to involve them in your life so fast" he kissed me back softly

"it's not a problem that's what I'm here for and I love those boys as if they were my own, how about we get you washed and redressed then we can go and eat I can hear your stomach already"

"Okay" he lowered me into the water and washed my hair for me while I washed my body so we could have it done quicker and go and see the family. It didn't take us long he lifted me out and wrapped me in a towel then carried me to the bedroom, Paul went over to a chair in the room and took some clothes off it for me and helped me get dressed.

We finally made it down stairs Paul put me down when we got to the last step I held on to his arm as we made our way to the kitchen everyone turned to look at us coming in. Brady pulled a chair out for me and Paul helped me sit down while Colin put a cup of tea in front of me. Sue dished me and Paul some food up and placed it in front of us. We ate while everyone started to talk quietly, as if not to disturb us. I was half was through when dad came in, "Bella your up" he said coming over and giving me a hug and a kiss on the head. "Yea happy to see you all its good to be up and about"

"well it's good to see you finally up we have all been worried about you we all took turns coming to see you."

"Well I'm happy that you all cared enough to come and see me while I was out. I have something's that I have to tell you. I will tell everyone at once as I don't want to repeat myself. Once I've eaten and everyone is here we'll talk." I went back to eating and even had seconds by time I had finished and everyone else had something to eat the last people arrived. "Were Kim and Emily?"

"Oh they went to do a shift at the diner as Leah isn't able to work at the moment"

"Okay so if everyone takes a seat I will get started" everyone filed into the front room took a seat were ever they could. All the wolves sat on the floor while Auntie Sue and Willow brought in drinks for everyone with Colin's help while Brady brought in a chair for me to sit on. Which Paul decided wasn't good enough so picked me up and put me on his lap. Brady and Colin then sat in front of us, I ran my hands through their hair as Willow and Auntie Sue took their seats.

"Do meetings get recorded?" I asked Old Quil he nodded so Leah went and got her laptop and opened up a new document ready for me to start.

"Okay so every meeting i want someone to take notes that are both pack meetings and council meetings. When things need to be done for tribe members each elder will be given a list of what and by whom, it is their responsibility to make sure it is done and done right. I know that the wolves are given a journal when the phase to write done stuff to help the next pack and to help with the tribe histories. I want to know is how comes imprints have never written anything down; well I guess I don't really need an answer. I want all imprints to be given a journal; I feel that they have something to offer the next generation of imprints. All wolves will imprint I know this for sure I also know who they imprint on so there will be no hiding it from me." I said while giving Jake and Leah a quick look.

"I also think that previous generation where right in that the tribe knew about the wolves. Now I'm not saying that we should let the whole tribe know about the wolves as people travel and you never know who they might tell, but I do think that all families involved with the pack should be told that would include imprints. I want everyone to be open and trusting about it. I know that not all imprints are going to be from the rez but what will there family say when they decided to leave there scholarships and move on to the rez and settle down. So what I was thinking that either each wolf and imprint get an elder each or for each couple so that if they have any problems or need advice on anything they have someone to go to. I also want all unmarked imprints to live here. I'm meant to be alpha of the pack, chief of the tribe, pack mother as well as give knowledge when it comes to me. I will also write it down as well. Now what I'm thinking that both I and Jake should both be Alpha and all imprints will be pack mother as I said before all imprints bring something different to the table. I'm also hoping that Uncle Billy will stay as chief of the tribe and I will take over when he is ready for me to. I will work with him learning the ropes and I also want Paul to as well. As Paul is my mate, dad I know that you have bought me a shop so I can open a bakery and I want to say a big thank you for that it means a lot that you would do that for me. Also to all of you that have put so much effort into getting it done for me. I want to get the wolves who aren't working with Sam to work there or at the diner. I am also thinking that imprints can work were ever they can and take up some shifts. I know that there is a la Luna Azul account that will be used to keep this house stacked with food as well as clothes for the wolves. There is some sorting out with rooms to do and I want to get them all painted white for now as well as get basic beds, which I guess has been done as well as a chest of draws and wardrobe for each room. I will need you all to write down your sizes so Auntie Sue, Willow if you could do the measurements for me please I also want their heights and shoe size as well, let's take a break for 20 minutes then we will get back together and we will sort out what else needs to be done." I asked Paul to help me up and gave everyone a hug and a kiss and got Leah to help me to the toilet I wanted to talk to her, after she carried me up the stairs and shut the door I asked her to turn the taps on so that it would give us some privacy. "Lee I need ya help with something"

"Okay what da ya need"

"Well ya know how dad and Willow have been kinda flirting and giving each other little looks for years now well I have been told by the sprits that they are meant to be so I was hoping you could help me sort some kind of romantic night for them"

"Yea of course I can what do you want to do?"

"well I was hoping of talking to dad before we do anything so that I can tell him I'm fine even happy for them you know what his like I think that his been waiting for me to be okay with things or find a way to ask me"

"Well yea that's Uncle Charlie for ya, when are you going to talk to him?"

"I was thinking after the meeting"

"Sounds good, do you want me to carry you back down?"

"Nah I got to get me legs working again"

"Okay let's go before Paul and Jake come searching for us"

"Oh congrats on the double imprint I'm happy for you"

"Thanks"

We made our way slowly down the stairs everyone was sitting down again I took my seat again on paul's lap Colin brought me a drink, then settled down infront of us again "okay let's get this finished shall we then we can all get on with our days. Right I think that if we come up with some kind of schedual for study as the new wolves still go to school and will need to work and jared and kim are graduating in a few weeks and I graduate in january so that is when I'm hoping to have the shop done by. We also need to find jobs for all wolves apart from Brady and Colin they need to spend time with their nan so I will be paying all their bills at Mrs Addison and I'll be doing all the food shopping. I will also like to have some meals prepared for them so all they have to do it put it in the oven or reheat on the hob. I don't want to panic anyone but we will have a fight with red eye vampires next summer we will have to get help from the whitlocks for the training we will have to go through they have been through wars like the battle we will have and we will need all the help we can get, that won't be for another few months. Sam can you please keep with being alpha for now and start to train both me and jake when I phase, no I don't know when that will be! it will happen when it happens. Now thank you all for being here for me during the time I was out of it and thank you for being here for the new wolves as well if ya have anything to ask please can we do it tomorrow"

"of course we can bells I'm sure that you have covered a lot of things we would have asked now why don't we all just relax andd enjoy our selves for the rest of the day"

"thanks dad, I'm going to take the twins to see their gran with paul and we will be back in a few hours leah can you run to dads for me and get me some clothes please take jake with ya as well he looks like he needs to get out for some air" I said throwing her a wink she nodded and winked back then left with jake close behind. Several said their good byes as they left to relax the rest of the day. I turned around on pauls lap so I was sitting across his lap and cuddled into him while the twins went to get them selves ready, we spent a few hours at Mrs Addison I tought the twins are safe enough to stay there and help her out as she's getting worse.

"Paul we need to speak to ya mum so we can change the papers for when mrs addison dies and we will both have custardy of the boys then"

"Okay I'll give her a call to see were she is" while paul went out to call tru I went and said goodbye to mrs addison and the twins.

(Ppov)

I had just got off the phone to mum, I went in to see Bella saying goodbye to mrs addison so I made my way to the boys room. "Hey guys ya mum and I will be back tomorrow with supplies. Now I want you to try and remain calm so that you don't phase"

"Okay pa" they said together, that still unnerves me. "Com'er give me a hug' I love ya both" I said as I gave them both a hug. I walked out to the front room and said good bye to Mrs Addison then followed bella out of the house, I put my arm around bella shoulders "mum said she will meet us my house in half hour"

"Okay so I get to meet the mum that's a big step you ready for it?" She asked me

"I told my ma bout you the day I imprinted on you"

"How comes you told her that day?"

"Well apart from wanting to tell her that I just imprinted on a pretty amazing cook" I chuckeled while giving her a little wink "she found me in my room playing my guitar, it is something she hasn't heard me do since I phased. When she came home from a business trip and found me in my room guitar in hand eyes closed and playing so she knew something was up so I told her that I imprinted on you well that I thought I did seeing as you were kinda sleep walking. But still I knew I imprinted and I was so worried you wouldn't accept me and that your dad and uncles would go ape shit me that I didn't know what to do I told sam obivously his me alpha so I had to but I kept it to my self for a while I think it was just over a week before your dad found out his saw me sleeping as a wolf in the forest out side your house. After that I came up once a week I didn't want to scare you or anything so I stayed away as much as I could without being in pain."

"I'm hoping your mum likes me you know, she is my lawyer and all but its different meeting with a lawyer and meeting your partners mum."

"My mum loves you all ready and partner is that what I am" I asked as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lips softly.

"well yea I mean if you want, it just seemed right that your my partner you're going to be the twins dad and all and we will be together and sooner or later live together I don't see why not" she said nervously looking at the floor as if she was worried about what I would say.

"hey" I said as I lifted her face up so that she was looking me in the eye "you have nothing to worry about I would be a fool if I didn't want you and didn't want a life with you, I can't wait to get to know you more, now calm down mum will love you why don't I show you around?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Bpov **

Paul showed me around the house while we waited for Tru to arrive. The house was amazing it wasn't small like most of the houses on the rez it was a two story 3 bed house beautiful on both the inside and the out. 'This is an amazing house Paul your mum must have spent a lot of time making it in to such a wonderful home'

"Thanks, lastly is my room" he said looking a little nervous. He pushed the door open and waited for me to say something, I took a step into the room it was amazing I could so picture him in this room it was like his own little world in here. His room was nice and big the walls were painted a nice sandy colour and had hard wood flooring and two other doors which I'm guessing are his bath room and a wardrobe as I didn't see on in the room. He had a king-size bed opposite the window, next to the window was a desk and beside that was a book shelf full of books. His guitar was I the corner by one of the doors. I turned back to Paul see he was in the same place as before just outside the room 'your room is amazing Paul, I love it'

"Thank god for that as its ganna be our room from now on, I'm sure I even have room for clothes for you in the walk in and the door on the left is the en suit."

'You don't have to make any room for me Paul I can just brig an overnight bag with me, I don't mind'

"don't be silly id love for you to have things here this is now your home as much as it is mine and I'm sure my ma' will feel the same" he said as he hugged me from behind "speaking of ma' she's just pulled onto the drive, come on baby lets go"

Paul gave me a kiss on the temple and took my hand, as we reached the bottom of the stairs Tru was just walking through the door.

"Hey ma' how was work?" he asked Tru

"It was good thanks, Hello Bella it's good to see you up and about how are you feeling dear?"

'I'm feeling better thank you Tru, how have you been? It's been a while since I have seen you'

"I'm very well thank you dear, Paul why don't you make us some tea while me and Bella catch up"

"Okay ma" after Paul disappeared into the kitchen to make the tea Tru lead me into the front room (lounge) we sat and caught up on what has been going on with the both of us over the last 6 months that we haven't seen each other. "Bella why don't you tell ma' about those papers while I go and cook dinner" Paul said with a soft kiss.

'well today the twins asked Paul to be their dad and as he and his wolf see them as kin he accepted so could you please draw up some papers saying that both Paul and I are the adoptive parents of the twins please, I know you already had the papers drawn and I hope it won't be too much work for you.'

"No that is fine Bella, it won't take me long to have them all drawn up and ready I'll probably have them done sometime tomorrow afternoon"

'That's great thank you so much' Paul called us into the kitchen as dinner was done, it was a nice simply pasta dish. After dinner Tru went to relax in her room while I and Paul went to his and got to know each other more, our likes dislikes etc. Paul put a dvd in we curled up on the bed cuddling and enjoying being in each other's arms, half way through the film Tru brought me some pj's in once the film was done I got changed while Paul had a shower and we crawled in to be together with in 5 minutes of being wrapped in his arm I was out.

Getting up the neck morning to soft kisses on my lips, I opened my eyes and smiled up at Paul. "Baby ma's left about 5 minutes ago and left us breakfast and you some clothes why don't you go and shower while I go and make us a cup of coffee, then come down when you ready" 'Okay Baby' I gave him a kiss and untangled by self from the covers went to the bath room. I swore there was a tooth brush towel and clothes set out for me, I climbed in the shower and just used Pauls wash stuff I had a quick shower and was out within 5. I got dressed and joined Paul in the kitchen I sat down at the table he handed me my cup of coffee and kissed my temple and sat next to me. We were quite while we ate just enjoying being in each other company.

"So babe what do we have to do today?"

'Well we have to go over to Mrs Addison and see her and the boys; I need to call Sam to get him over to check out the house to see what repairs need doing. I also need to talk to willow and auntie sue to see what meal we can have done for them and what we can have taken over to Mrs Addison when the boys aren't there.'

"Sounds like a busy day why don't you go and get your stuff on; while I load the dishwasher then we can go"

'Okay' I ran up to his room and grabbed my bag and was looking for my clothes, 'Paul have you seen my clothes?' "Yea babe I put them in the machine as I needed to do mine as well" I went back down stairs and put my shoes on 'thank you baby' "it's not a problem"

He took my hand grabbed his Truck keys and we headed out. "Were to first?"

'I think Sam will be best I'll text him to meet us at the house I know that's where everyone else is so we can get it all done is one hit kinda'

"Okay home it is" we sat in comfortable silence holding hands as he drove us to our house. Once we got inside I was grabbed by lee. 'Hey lee, how are you?'

"I'm better now your home do you know what it's like being around these falls alone"

'I thought Jake would be looking after you' i said in her head, I pulled back and saw that she had a slight blush we walked in to the kitchen and I was greeted with 'hey bells' and 'good morning Bella's'

"Have you had breakfast sweetheart?" auntie sue asked

'Yea Tru left food for me and Paul this morning but I'm sure Paul is happy to eat more I can already hear his stomach grumbling' I said as I walked over to dad and gave him and the other oldies and hug and kiss on the cheek.

'Everyone we have a few things to sort out today so why don't we do it now get it over and done with. Lee why don't you go and get ya laptop so this can be written down' once she come back and got sorted I started again. 'I don't know how many of you know this but yesterday the twins asked Paul if he would accept being their dad and of course he said yes he would, I spoke with Tru last night and she will have the new papers draw up by this afternoon ready for Mrs Addison to sign them. Now talking about Mrs Addison, we all know that the house she owns needs work as it hasn't had anything done to it since her husband died. Now Sam if you wouldn't mind going over there with a few of us later and evaluate what need to be done, I'm sure it will be loads of work seeing as she is leaving the house to the boys when she passes if we could have it so that when they are old enough to move out on their own and have marked the imprints its already for them to basically move in, willow auntie sue if you could make a list of food that can be made for them so all they have to do is reheat or put it in the over to cook and make it as easy for them and Mrs Addison as possible. I know all new wolves will be staying here until they are ready to go back in public if you uncle Billy could talk to their principle and get it sorted out for them so that they can be home schooled for the first few weeks of next term. Now I'm goin to be going back to school the same time as them so dad if you could sort it for me to please.' "That's not a problem" I heard from all I asked of

'Now jay, I don't know if you and Kim still need some help with your study's I'm still willing to help as I will be the one home schooling everyone with lee, if you let me know before you start school on Monday I would appreciate that. Okay also I need all wolves measurements so when this meeting is over if you could please wait around and the oldies, will take them and write everything down for me, now Jake, Em and Quil can I Trust you to paint all the rooms in white without breaking anything?' "Of course Bells" Jake said '

'Okay I want you to take Sam or Jay with you to the hardware store to get everything you need I'll give you my card when I'm done. Oh yea also while we fix up Mrs Addison's house we need somewhere for her to stay with someone who can look after her, I would have her here but with the wolves and everything I don't want anything to happen to her, I think that is everything I wanted to talk about'

"Bella I'll go with them to the hardware sore while Sam goes with you to Mrs Addison's" Jay said.

"We will get the list of food done while their measurements are being taken, and a food shopping list" auntie sue said

'Thank you all. Why don't uncle harry and Billy get working on those measurements while I talk to dad real quick, oh and willow, auntie sue the Cullen females will go with you shopping I want all non wolves who go off the rez to have either a wolf or one of the Cullens with you. Now I know your all worried that something might happen and they might slip but one of my powers is to neutralise and seeing as I hate the smell of blood so does anyone I want, so I made sure you would all be safe around the Cullens and they will be helping us all.'

"Thank you Bella that gives us all peace of mind" willow said with a smile

'Come on dad' I gave Paul a kiss as got up to walk to the garden. "Whats this about baby girl, he said when he give me a hug. 'Well daddy as you know I now have loads of information on everyone but I knew this before i connected with Luna' "okay" 'well I want to know what you are going to do about your feeling for willow?' I asked him with a raised eyebrow. First he had a look of shock then he blushed. "What do you mean Bells?" 'come on dad you know what I mean you have had feeling for willow since I could understand it all, and I'd like to know when you are ganna grow some balls and ask her out already?'

"I'm sure willow don't have the same feeling Bells I don't want to make a fool of myself and I have to think of you first"

'don't be silly old man she has been crazy for you for years, I could tell you more but I really shouldn't but I will tell you this you will both be happy'

"Oh I dunno Bells"

'Come on dad will I ever steer you wrong?'

"No I guess you wouldn't, alright I'll ask her but what am I meant to do?"

'Don't worry me and lee will sort that out all you have to do is ask and tell me when I'll sort everything'

"Thank you baby girl"

'That's what I'm here for to lend a helping hand' with that we walked back inside all the measurements were done and so was the shopping list. 'the Cullen ladies will be here soon lee you can decide what you wanna do while everyone does what they gotta do, okay everyone lets go, here are the cards and the pins now ladies the Cullens will be bring a Truck with them but why don't you take mine as well you will be needing it Trust me!' I said the last bit with a giggle 'oh and remember to get oven dishes and whatever you need'

"we will sweet heart and don't worry we will be cooking at the diner so we won't trash your kitchen before you have even used it' said willow, I gave her a smile.

We all got in to uncle Harrys car and made our way to Mrs Addison's, I knew my boys were fine but I hate the fact that they have to whiteness death of family again in their young lives. But there really wasn't much we could do for Mrs Addison apart from making her comfortable and doesn't do anything that will make her worse. I know the boys feel she hasn't got long left which is True but I don't want them to worry they know they are going to be well looked after and we will do everything we can for their gran and I'll leave it up to them to decide if they keep the house or not and what they want to do from there on. I know that they will be finding there imprint around Christmas or new year something like that as well as Seth so that will be good for all three of them. We pull up outside the house and the boys run and give both me and Paul a big hug it's so cute too see all my boys together and happy. I know that Paul will show them what they have to do and everything when he is in wolf form and makes sure they have everything down.

'Paul why don't you take the boys for a run while we get things sorted here'

"Okay babe"

'You behave boys and are safe'

"We will" all three said

We entered the house uncle harry and uncle Billy went over and started to speak to Grace about what everyone was here for and what we are going to be doing for her as well. While they were talking to Grace I decided to go and get some of the house work done I haven't been over since before I got kidnapped, so I went and got all the washing and dropped if off in the cleaning room as I went to get some cleaning products to do the bath room and kitchen. I had just about finished the bath room when Sam came into check it evaluate it all. 'So how is it going?'

"it's going alright you uncles explained to grace what we are doing and that she will be stay with harry and sue while it all gets done, this and the boys rooms are the last to be looked at then I'm done and will get everything written up for you."

'Thanks Sammy'

"That's alright B, what else do you have to do?"

'just the kitchen but that won't take me long grace or the boys gives it a clean after dinner each day so I just got to sweep, mop an d clean down the side then I'll do us all something to eat'

"Okay well I'll be done in a little while and I'll help ya make lunch"

I put everything back in its basket and went to the wash room changed up the washing, I went and swept and mopped the kitchen, changed over the washing again and went to tell grace I was making lunch.

I made some tea for the oldies, and then took it in to the living room for them, Sam came in the kitchen then and we got the making sandwiches for everyone, doe we did just make two for Sam instead of the normal four. Once they were done we went and had lunch with the oldies.

'Grace has my uncles told you what is going on and while us are here?'

"Yes they have Isabella, Harry and Sue is being very kind having me stay at their home while everything here is being fixed up, you don't have to do this for me Isabella"

'I know I don't have to grace but you have been like a nana to me and I wouldn't have it any other way, you have told me over the years since Jeffery passed that things have been getting worse and I would like for you to not have to worry. I know you're not well and I want to look after you'

"Thank you Isabella, I mean a lot to me that you want to look after me and the boys. You have been a granddaughter to me since I can remember and I'm happy knowing that when I'm not around those boys will be looked after by someone who loves them as their own and who has helped me raise the to become the fine young men they are today. I know about the wolves I don't know if that will be a shock to you or not Isabella and I also know that you are the new Luna Azul, I don't know if you know this now but I am the original Luna Azul's decedent. I believe that this could be why you are the new one as you are selfless and love unconditionally, you see everyone for who they are as well as not judging their past transactions or what species they are. Yes I know about the Cullens as well I was here when the last wolf pack was around and know about the treaty. I believe with you that the wolves and Cullens will become a great force to be reckoned with once they have become united, that you will also have many a great allies, with you as tribe leader it will be of great inspiration and guidance, you will show many of the tribes people that they are able to improve their way of life without leaving the reservation or the family's behind."


	12. Chapter 12

**okay guys and dolls, here is the next chapter i hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Reviews share the love**

**xx HB xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Spov <strong>

Grace just dropped a big bomb on us I had a feeling that a few of the older tribes people that were around when the last pack were, that they kind of knew about the new pack and it never really bothered us as it means they know that they are protected and that we will always be looking after the reservation and all our people.

"Grace why didn't you tell us that you knew about the wolves?" Billy asked

"If I was meant to know I would have been told, we all have our secrets William. Just as I didn't tell anyone I was a descendant from the last Luna. But I have a theory as to why Isabella was chosen apart from her character that is,"

"Okay Grace why don't you tell us what your theory is, I'm sure Bella would like to know just as much as we would"

"Okay, as I said previously I believe that is why she was chosen but I also know that it is because we no longer have any living female descendants apart from me of course and I was never destined to be the new Luna or a Luna of any time. Isabella was picked by the last Luna's sprit as she is as close to me as a daughter or granddaughter, and that has been seen. She will make an amazing leader as well especially with such loyal friends and family around her."

I looked over at Bella and she was sitting there with this black look on her face, Grace saw me looking at her and moved to sit next to her on the loveseat.

"Bella dear are you alright? You haven't said anything in the last hour"

'Yes Grace I'm fine it's just a lot to take in really'

"I know and maybe I should have told someone that this was going to happen to you but I believed that it was something that just had to happen, you already did things to help you connect with the Luna sprit. So I didn't think anything bad would happen and you would make the transition when the time was right."

'It's not a problem Grace; I understand why you didn't tell me, I can imagine what I would have said to you. Even doe I have always believed that the legends were true it still wouldn't have stopped me thinking you were losing your mind. And you have always been a nana to me Grace and it's an honour that your ancestors have chosen me to follow in their footsteps. I will do my best as you know I pride myself on that as well as taking what others need and feelings in to consideration.'

"We all know that you will do a fantastic job as tribe leader when the time is right with both Paul and Jake by your side doing so, the twins will give you great strength as you will them." Billy told her.

"Yea B you know that you aren't in this alone, you have all of us and that isn't going to change!"

'Thanks Sam'

When that conversation was over I made tea for everyone and cleaned up all of the dishes from lunch as I was taking the tea into the others the twins and Paul came through that back door, laughing and joking around. They looked happy and you could see that Paul had come to love the twins as his own while Bella was out of it. That's a good thing it will be nice for the twins to have a good male role model in their life and they couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Hey guys, want something to drink and eat?"

"Yea that would be good thanks" Paul answered for them all.

"Go see B and the others while I make you something."

"Thanks Sam" they all say together, I couldn't help chuckling at them. I made them something to eat and called them into the kitchen and sat chatting to them while they ate.

**Epov (Emily)**

I'm at home cleaning as usual; I haven't had to deal with the guys for a few weeks now because they are always at Isabella's. Why did Paul have to save her! Everything about her annoys me I know that when I got with Sam they stopped talking not long after and then I got all his attention. That was until she came back then she got all his attention! I don't understand why! There isn't anything special about her! Even Mai Sam's mum likes her more then she likes me.

As I was saying cleaning as usual and I knew Sam's office needed cleaning so I went in there, I started to sort out his desk's which are full of papers as I was cleaning it I noticed the shop plan. I can't believe that Charlie bought her a shop what is the deal with everyone giving her what she wants she's just a selfish spoilt little brat! It just makes me so mad that everyone seems to love her and gives her what she wants! As I was picking up the other blueprints I came across another one with Isabella's name on it but it was for a house. Now who the fucking hell is buying her a house I can't believe these fricking people these days!

While I was in Sam's office I decided that I need to do a few things, to make my life maybe a little easier and then maybe people would quit talking about Bella around my house at least for a while I hope!

"Good afternoon JLM supplies, Jen speaking how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon this is Uley constructions I would like to cancel the order we have with you for the store in La Push"

"Okay give me a second, oh yes here it is sure you want to cancel this shipment?"

"Yes thank you"

"Okay can I ask why you are cancelling the shipment to put it in our system?"

"Yes of course the owners are now unsure of how they want it to be and have postponed opening to come to a decision; we will get in contact with you if and when a decision is made."

"Okay thank you very much, and we hope to hear from you soon"

"no thank you" that has stopped the supplies for now, when I meet with the girls next week I'll talk to them about it and see what they suggest we can do next.

**Ppov**

When the boys and I went for a run we didn't go too far out we found a clearing and had fun messing around we got to know each other well they played me everything from their lives and I did the Same we got to know the good and the bad but we all agreed that Bella is who we have to look out for as well as each other of course and I promised them that I will forever have their back they are my sons now and they can depend on me and come to me with any problems they have no matter what it is if it's something we have to involve their mum in then that is what I will do. I also told them that I will never judge them, and I will never punish them without hearing the whole story.

Once we got back to the house Sam was making the others something to drink and offered and made us some lunch he sat down with us and chatted while we ate.

We went into the front room I went over and gave Bella a kiss, then I gave Grace a kiss on the cheek and a hug hello, the boys followed suit. I went and sat behind Bella as she was facing Grace and the boys sat at Bella and Grace's feet.

"Okay boy's we have spoken to Grace and she has agreed to some and stay with Sue and I while we get the house fixed and you will be at the wolf house. If that is okay with you?"

"That's okay with us as long as it's okay with ma' and pa'" Brady said

"Of course it is boys we won't stop you from doing what you want ever as long as you're happy with it" I told them

"Thanks pa', when are we going to be going?" Colin asked

'Well as soon as you have all packed we will go to the wolf house and me auntie Sue and Willow will make a big family dinner and when uncle harry and Auntie Sue go home they will be taking Grammy with them. Sam will phase and fill everyone in on the fact that Grammy knows about the wolves and everything else that happened while you were out for a run' Bella told them.

"Boys why don't you go and pack a bag of anything you want to take with you, I'm sure if you need anything else you can come and get it, if you give me about 5 minutes and I'll have a bag packed then I'll be ready to go" grace told the boys and us, they nodded went to pack a bag each as did grace.

Once they were packed we all loaded into cars and off to the wolf house. When we got there Bella took grace on a tour of the house she showed her every room and described how she wants it all to look while the boys went and put their stuff away. When Bella had finished she went to help Sue and Willow while Sam took us all outside to show us how things went over at grace's house.

**Bpov **

I had just shown grace around the house and she loved all the idea's and thought that having the boys room in the basement and making it a little apartment for them is a good idea as she knows I have an imprint. Grace has just gone to join the men in the front room while I joined Sue and Willow making dinner.

'Hello Ladies, how are you?'

"I'm good thank you Bella, how are you did you have a good day?"

"Hello sweetheart, I'm well thank you how are you today?"

'I'm good thank you, yea I've had a good day. So what are we doing for dinner today?'

"I'm just doing tacos as it's easy and we can get a lot of it done at once"

'Okay thanks for cooking, I'm going to go have a shower and try and relax I little I'm still a little sore'

"Are you okay Bella? You should have told us or someone that was weren't feeling 100% yet we could have given you something for the soreness. When I pop home tonight I'll grab some cream for you"

'Thank you Willow'

"It's not a problem anything we can do to help just let us knows and I want to look after you, you're like a daughter to me and we all look after our own don't we. Now go and rest"

I went over and gave Willow a hug, 'you're a second mother to me, please do me a favour and say yes if dad askes you out if he doesn't ask you by tomorrow night ask him please.' I whispered to her, she nodded her head and hugged me a little tighter. After she pulled away I went up to have a shower, got in to some sweatpants and a vest and laid down on my bed, not long after I laid down Lee came in and we had a little catch up time and filled each other in on what we had been up to for the last few days.

**Lpov (Leah)**

Bella and I decided that we should take Kim with us shopping as we all need to get to know each other better seeing as we are all ganna be spending more time together. Even doe Bella has been helping her and Jared with their studies they haven't really gotten to know each other. I've seen Kim around the rez and she seems like a shy girl I've only ever seen her with her family or Jared so I would assume that she doesn't have many friends but with Jared being in the pack and all I'm sure it would be hard her trying to not talk about it or the fact that their madly in love with each other even doe they haven't been together that long. So I think this will be really good for her as well.

I was woken by the alarm going off; I didn't even know I had set it! My guess is that Bella dropped it in while I was out cold. I stretched, than rolled out of bed and when to have a shower and get ready for the day. When I got to the kitchen for breakfast mum and Bella were standing there cooking what I would say was a feast for an army of 500 not about 20 odd people, well most of them are wolves so I'm sure it all will be eaten.

"Morning ma', morning B"

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

'Morning Lee looking forward to shopping today?'

"I slept good thanks ma' and of course I am B you know I don't mind shopping with you, we've never been with Kim so we will have to show her our tricks, other than that I think it's going to be a good day"

"And what are these trick you want to show my Kimmie?" Jared asked as he came in with Kim just behind

"Oh nothing to bad just me and B are ganna show her how to really shop!"

"Should I be worried?"

"you No!, the store clerks VERY" I said with a evil smirk and chuckle"

"Okay"

"Good morning everyone" Kim said as Bella gave her a cuppa coffee

'Good morning Kim, Jay. Kim I hope you have a lot of energy for today it's going to be jam packed, we are going to be taking my truck today as it will hopefully fit all our shopping in.'

"Yea I'm ready to go when you guys are I'm looking forward to getting to know you both. I could really do with some good girlfriends." With that we got our coats grabbed our bags making sure we all had our phones and off we went. For a fun filled day of shopping I really do feel sorry for who even is working today!


	13. Chapter 13

**okay guys heres the next chapter. **

**hope ya'll enjoy! **

**a big thank you to every fave, alert and review **

**share the love **

**xxHBxx**

* * *

><p>ASpov (auntie sue)<p>

"So ladies how have things been?"

"Things have been good thanks Esme how are things with you and the family going?"

"They have been going good thanks Jasper has contacted his brother and sister in law to come and help with training as they both have experience in this kind of thing but they will be on completely animal diet when they get here as far as I know, Peter Jaspers bother knew they would be needed but wasn't sure what for but knew that they had to change their diet to animals so they have been doing so for a few months now"

"They didn't have the same diet?"

"No they along with Jasper were brought in to this life to fight a war and lived of human blood because that is all they were taught, when Jasper came to us Alice had already help him become an animal drinker and he is better for it but peter and Charlotte never changed it apart from they only drink from the worst of society only feeding from the rapist and murders and sometimes the thermally ill. They do not believe in feeding from the innocent."

"But how do they know who to feed from?"

"Peter has a gift sort of like Alice's were he gets snip it's of the future but not all the information needed but what he does get is concrete as were Alice's visions of the future are based on what someone decides."

"Okay so they will be of no harm to any of us or our people?"

"No they will be perfectly safe for everyone, how are things going with the new wolves and Bella?"

"They're going alright, they are doing well in their school work but I know it's been hard for both Bella and Leah as they all have different Patrol schedules, as well as them having to learn to control their anger so that they can go back to school. Seeing as Leah has to Patrol and everything as well its sometimes it's just Bella, Kim helps when she isn't working both Sue and I have offered to help her but as ever my daughter is as stubborn as hell and would rather do it all herself then ask for help. I think that she has been working a little too hard and hasn't given herself time to properly recover from the incident. I also think she has pushed herself to much but I know Bella, she won't listen so all we can do is look out for her and help were we can" Willow said

"That's why were today we decided to come shopping, we knew Bella planned to come shopping at the weekend when we will both be working so we both took the day off. We thought one less thing for her to worry about."

"Okay then ladies what are we shopping for?"

"Well we need to get school supplies for all the kids that includes Kim and Jared as I know Bella would of got them supplies even though they only have a few months left at school I know Bella doesn't really need anything but will we get her a few new supplies as well so she isn't left out."

"Okay ladies looks like we are going to have a busy day why do we get shopping" we all had a little giggle at that as Esme walked away.

We spent the last 4 hours shopping and had finally got everything we needed. "Hey ladies why don't we go and get you something to eat and you can rest your feet?"

"That sounds good with me right about now" Willow replied

Willow and I went to sit down as Esme convinced us to let this be her treat we quickly found and open booth, we both sat on the cushioned seat as we knew Esme wouldn't really mind. Half way through eating out lunch a bunch of laughing girls came and sat behind us I didn't see who it was but I couldn't believe who is was when I heard what they were talking about.

"So they still haven't noticed that the order hasn't arrived yet?"

"No I really don't see how. It was meant to come last Wednesday, they have no clue it hasn't come or that I cancelled it. It's as if the sun shining out of her arse has blinded them! I mean come on I know Sam hasn't seen her in like 2 years but all the she's his little sister crap is grating on my last nerve. She isn't even blood even Mai seems to like her more than she does me!"

"So what you going to do Em? Obviously cancelling that order did nothing now what?"

"Well girls I have a few tricks up my sleeve still that I think will make a difference in the way people see her it's just putting them into action!"

"What are you thinking Em?"

"I'll fill you in later"

I couldn't believe it! "Okay ladies we need to go before I tear that little twats hair out we need to go and fix that order and work out what we can do" Willow said seething I could see the hate in her eyes at what my niece just said

"Alright let's go! Why don't we go back to yours Willow we can talk there without anyone over hearing?"

"Great idea"

Once we got to Willows we were all calm enough to talk this out and work out what we are going to do we spent hours talking about it and decided that no one else needed to know what had happened with Emily. We also called the supply company and told them that the order was still needed and if anyone calls them again to both cancel the order or book and order take down the information and to call either Willow or I to confirm the order. We also decided that we will wait and see what Emily does next and they fix it as soon as we can or stop it from happening all we can do now it wait Esme said that see will get Alice to keep an eye out on Emily and anything she plans to do let us know if we are unavailable to follow her and gives us as much information as she can about it all.

I couldn't believe that she was doing this to Bella she has never done anything to Emily and I don't understand why she doesn't like her I could see that it could all be out of jealousy, but this is ridicules its seems that Bella can't catch a break. I guess that's what life wants to deal her but I know that no Matter what happens she will always have her family and friends around her and that is what will Matter too her in the end.

Bpov

Today's Friday and our last home school lesson I have to Make sure that they have all their work completed and everything ready for school on Monday. I haven't really had much time to really connect with anyone really it's one thing after the other at the moment and I felt like I maybe have pushed myself a little too much, but I knew the boys need to keep their grades up and I know that it's important to them all even if they say they're not bothered about it. The house isn't even decorated yet and I wanted it done before they all moved in here so once they go back to school they will be moving back home which I think is good Grammy's house has been fixed and is ready for them to go back in we have stocked the cupboards, freezer and fridge with everything they need. sue said she will go shopping for them when she does her own shopping and that Grammy will be going over to their house twice a week for dinner with the boys so that they can still spend some time with Seth and not have to worry about Grammy so much. Paul and I will also be going to Grammy's for dinner at least once a week for dinner as well.

My alarm had gone of 20 minutes ago and I should really get up but I knew that Tru and Mama were cooking breakfast for everyone and I didn't need to worry about it. I know that mama has been worried about me and after today I can relax a little until the final's that is. It works out that I'm actually able to graduate with this year's senior class so I don't have to wait till January to do so which I am very thankful for. I heard tapping on the door a realised that someone must want me; Brady popped his head in "Mama' you awake?"

'Yea Brady I'm awake whats up hunnie?'

"Nothings up me and Collin brought you up some breakfast" he said as he moved into the room and out of Collins way. They had brought me up a try of food and a cup of coffee

'Thank you boys you didn't have to'

"We know we didn't Ma', but you have been working hard helping everyone with their school stuff and getting the house sorted we wanted to give you a lay in with nana Willow and nanna Tru cooking breakfast we thought you could relax a little and Pa' Made sure that everyone leave you alone to rest and relax before you have to deal with anything he also said that he will see you after his finished work and he doesn't have Patrol tonight" Collin said as they watched me eat breakfast.

'Thank you boys while you're here how do you feel about going to school on Monday?'

"We don't really mind going back to school it's not like we hate it we have friends there and we wanna get back to as normal as we can."

"Yea it's been great spending all this time with you and the guys Ma' but it will be nice to do something normal in this world or weird, I know that you want us to do well in school and we will it's going to be odd doe we have loved having you teaching us. And we will miss you Mama"

My boys said I put my now empty tray on the bedside table and pulled them both in for a hug. 'Now boys you know I'm only down the road and you can stay with either me or your Pa' whenever you want or feel you need to and you can come to us with any problems you have we won't turn you away.'

"We know Mama Pa' told us the same thing this morning before he left for work"

'Okay then well why don't you guess go and watch some TV or play a game while I have a bath and get ready for the day'

"okay Mama" they said together I gave them both a kiss and off they went, that was very sweet of Paul to have them leave me alone so I can rest.

'**Hey baby' I said in his mind**

"**Hey babe how long have you been up?"**

'**About half an hour your sons just brought me some breakfast and filled me in, thank you for asking everyone to leave me alone for a little while you didn't have to' **

"**I know I didn't have to but I felt that you could do with some time to rest and relax you been pushing yourself and I haven't been a very good Partner by letting you."**

'**You know that even if you tried to stop me I still would have done what I wanted to and you have been perfect I hear you have the night off tonight why don't we have a date night?' **

"**That sounds good baby"**

'**Well I love you baby and I'll leave you to get on with ya work while I go and have a bath' I then showed him a picture of me naked looking at myself in the mirror **

"**Tease" he said just as I left his mind **

I was giggling to myself while in the bath and was thinking about what I could do tonight with Paul. I think that we should do something simple maybe dinner a movie and then a walk on the beach after that sounds like a god idea, While in the bath I washed my hair and made sure to shave everything that need attention. Once done I got out washed my face and teeth I went into the walk-in and grabbed some boyshorts and a bra and pulled on some sweats and a simple tee as I was only going to be having a relaxing day and only had a few errands that needed to be done before tonight. I tied by hair up in to a messy bun and headed down stairs when I got to the front room I saw that the boys were playing a game while Uncle Billy, Tru and willow were just sitting around having a chat I knew that uncle harry had taken Grammy to the doctors for a check-up today.

'Good morning' I said as I walked through the door and over to give them all a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning Bella sweetheart how have you been I haven't seen you in a while?"

'I'm doing okay that you Tru how have you been? How's work been?'

"I've been good thank you sweetheart, works been good I got a business trip to Seattle next week for a big case I'm working on but other than that everything is good its be quite at home but I don't mind"

'Sorry for keeping Paul away'

"Oh no don't be silly Bella I knew that one day he would find his imprint and she would become the most important woman in his life, he's been home but I'm glad his happy so that's all that matters"

'I'm glad his happy as well and I'm thankful for everything he does for me'

"We all know you are and so does he"

'Thank you Tru, morning Uncle Billy what no love for me today?'

"Oh don't be silly bells, come here and give this old man a hug" I got up sat on his lap and gave him a hug, 'how you been Uncle Billy?'

"I've been good bells, you know me I keep myself busy and been helping over at Grace's house"

'That's good to hear, Morning mama'

"Good morning sweets how are you feeling today? Did the bath oil help any?"

'I'm good today, yea it helped a lot thanks totally relaxed me and eased the aching'

"Thanks good to hear, what have you got to do today?"

'Well I got to check everyone has finished their a assignments so they can get their things ready for Monday I have to go and do a shop for here and for Mai's house, she comes home tomorrow morning from her trip and I wanted to give the house a clean and change the bedding and that for her. Then all I have to do is get ready for my date night with Paul tonight'

"Well Tru and I will happily go shopping and over to Mai's for you instead so you can relax some today I'd feel a whole lot better if you would let us do this and your uncle can check their work seeing as he hasn't got anything else to do today"

'If you guys don't mind I'm happy to do it myself'

"Don't be silly sweetheart you have got to learn to dictate to others, the quicker you learn to do so the sooner you will learn that you have others that can do the jobs and will do them willingly for you."

'Thank you guys this helps a lot I think I might be pushing it a little too much and Paul will be happy to learn that I really did rest and relax today.'

"That's okay we wouldn't offer if we didn't want to help, is it a complete shop for both her and Mai's or just the basics? "

'I think for here a complete shop but you and willow, will probably know what Mai will need after you have been there I haven't been over since I got back but I have spoken to her and I won't be seeing her until during the week for the pack meal.' I told Tru

"That's alright we will go and do mai's before we go shopping now relax and let those boys pamper you, boys look after your mama wont ya"

"Yes nana Tru"

"That's good boys we will be back in a little while, why don't one of you go and make mama and pop's Billy a drink"

"Okay nana willow, don't worry we will look after mama while you are out and let her relax"

"Okay good bye guys good bye sweets we will see you later" they said their goodbyes and gave kisses after the door had shut Brady was up making drinks while Collin went and got uncle Billy the stack of work to look through and my list of assignmeants

"Bells what do I have to do with the assignments?"

'Well you just look through the list see what assignments each person has and make sure it's in the pile it will tell you how many pages it was to be as well so you can double check it has the right amount put notes on the list if there is anything missing and when they come in I'll get them to finish it'

"Okay that seems like something I can do and I will be making sure they do it! You are to stay on the sofa unless you have to pee, just tell us if you want anything and you will be given it. And don't look at me like that we are looking after you for a change Bells so please listen to us for once and rest and relax.

'Okay okay I know I'm not going to win this so I'll do as I'm being asked'

"Here mama, pop's Billy" Brady handed us our drinks and then joined Collin playing the game again. While I pulled some cushions behind me and leaned back to relax a little more.


End file.
